


That Night My Life with Him

by sakurayuri89



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Older works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayuri89/pseuds/sakurayuri89
Summary: 'We do not believe in true love. Nor we believe in fate. Because, we are the one who controls our own life.  But one single night change our life, the truth about us and our own feelings.'A Zero x Kaname story during the end of the Rido arc and it continued differently after. Zero and Kaname are a bit of OOC. Rated T – M for content of the story. [MPREG Alert]Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire KnightAuthor: sakurayuri89Chapters: 11, Words: 16,397





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on ff.net  
> Published: 07-21-13, Updated: 09-29-13  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
> Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight Guilty by Matsuri Hino-sensei. I merely borrowed her characters for my story. I do not own the manga and anime, only this story plot.

****Flashbacks/dreams** **

**_**_“Talking of the past”_ ** _ **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

****

Chapter 1

****

Kaname POV

 

It was started at that night after I'm turning Yuuki into a vampire… a pureblood one; to be exact is my sister. He really is furious when that happen, I can see it clearly, the emotion in his eyes. The hatred and betrayed looks…

 

He rapes me several times, marked me as a mate where I was partially happy and angry at the same time. I do not know why it was happening to me. It was clearly on that night; in the shed at the forest near the school ground where I was preparing to attack the council. I just need a space to think what move should I make. I did not felt his presence. He stealthily comes behind me, suddenly grabs both of my hand and kissing me forcefully. I felt something wrong with him; he was not himself… well not the usual, scowled ex-human vampire hunterbut a pureblood presence which I thought it was absurd. His grip was strong and did not expect him to be __this__. He began to chant some charm on my hand so that I won't escape and shred my clothes apart.

 

For the first time in my life I felt ****fear**** , and also excited at the same time coursing in my veins. I was in panic, this is my first time and for someone as Kiryuu to suddenly advance like this just make me more alarmed. My expression suddenly halting him in French-kissing me, he then spread my legs apart and began to thrust his length dryly into me. I arched back at the sudden thrust and my tears trickled down to my chin. Ouch, it damn freaking hurts! It hurt my pride for being submissive and it just felt right when him doing this. But it’s just so wrong… I don’t know what was happening to me. All this time I just treating Kiryuu as my pawn in protecting Yuuki. I believe I deserve some punishment, but not like this! I’m the one who supposed to be in control, not the other way around.

 

He pounded me continuously and directly nailing my prostate, sending me into bliss. He continued for dozens of thrusts and come inside of me. He mercilessly grabs my cock and preventing me from my release. He continued thrusting back into me with his cum and my blood as the lubricant but this time, this pace was different, almost like slow and steady like a __lover__... After like an endless hours of sex, he the licked my neck and pierced his fangs, thus marking me before he shot his load into me. Before I completed my orgasmic, I instinctively pierced my fangs into his neck and marking him as mine. I do not know though why I did at that time. My mind jumbled from the high.

 

"Ah!" I moaned. I didn’t know that I could produce such indecent sounds.  He continued for the nth round, I become addicted as he keeps pounding his cock inside of me. I become addicted because it becoming consensual when it was supposed to a rape. I don’t know what was on his mind. In the haze of my mind, I detected blankness from him. The bond was established immediately after somewhere around our sex. He then prepared me once again, but this time a bit gentler than the previous one. He put his middle finger and began to prepare me for the last time. I just do not know how many times he wanted to do me before he was sated.

 

"Ah! Z-Zero... Why you di-did…this t-too… me ah…" I asked him. He did not respond as he put third and fourth finger. I moaned as he mercilessly pounded that spot again. He then leaved me hanging with emptiness when he pulled out his fingers and then began replacing them with his well-endowed cock. He waited for me to adjust his size and damn, his cock getting bigger each time. I signaled him to move and he found again the spot that made me see stars.

 

"Ahn!… m-more… Zero... Faster!" I commanded. He just grunted in response and continued to thrust me until we were going into completion. I saw him leaving me naked to the dorm before I passed out. I continued my plan in killing those council bastards even though I am still sore and my injuries from that night had all healed up.

 

Now, I’m wondering about our dynamic relationship. It was supposed to be between King and a Pawn, not mates. I just want him to finish off Rido! I went back to the dorm and suddenly I'm having those flashes of Zero in his younger days. I barely make it in my own room; I suddenly become dizzy and fainted. The memory of him assaulting me and left me defenseless. As I am matedwith him, the blood bond within us shows the innermost part of our own self for the sake of intimacy. I don’t know about the bonding mechanisms. I hated the fact that he will know my utmost secret that I had been keeping. The fact that I am not Kuran Kaname, but an ancestor pureblood that bastard Kuran Rido resurrected by sacrificing the child of Kuran Haruka and Juuri. He wanted to take over the vampire world by controlling me to wipe out humanity. I gasped out; shockedto see __her__ , my crush…

 

** **Flashback** **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Zero, while we go out please take care of Ichiru. If anything happen, call Kaien-ojiisan."A short haired female said._**_** Zero’s mother…

**_**** _ **

**_**_The five years old of Zero began to talk, "Okay mummy."_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_The scene changes to where the twins holding hands together when they asleep. Zero began to stir and so does Ichiru. Zero then heard about what his parent said about them being the cursed children. Then the scene changed to Hio Shizuka killed his family due to a feud and plunges her fangs, thus making Zero a vampire. And also about Ichiru betrays his family that day._ ** _ **

 

I shuddered at the memory of his sadness, anger to be exact rising within him. This incident made him hated the vampire, especially the purebloods… I feel sorry for him. ' _ _Maybe that was why he hated the fact that Yuuki become pureblood and he thinks she betray him when he had a feelings for her__ ' I thought. I felt hurt thinking he likes Yuuki, but at the same time I do not want anyone to touch my Yuuki. **_**_The flashback of memory began to change and I shocked to see_**_** _ _her__ ** _ ** _in his memory._**_**

****

**_**_"I cannot wait to see you two… my sons."_ ** _ ** **** **_**_she caressing her flat stomach_ ** _ ** ****.** **

****

****

I suddenly wake up from dreaming and saw the blinding sun rays filled the room. I grunted as a response and from the stiffness my body felt when lie on the cold, hard floor. 'Why she was there? Who is she to Zero?' I thought as I still remember the flash back of Zero's memory. I’m determined to know…

 

Zero POV

 

I do not know what was happening to me. I know that I am angry with certain purebloodthat turning my best friend and my crush into a vampire and feeling betrayed that she is also a pureblood and on top of that also his fiancée. Actually I do not know what my feelings to her anymore… I just felt betrayed by him that ****he****   ** **choose her****   ** **instead of me**** … wait! I do not know any more about my feeling for him or her or both. My thoughts were jumbled, my mind becomes blank and I was consumed with rage…anger, feeling betrayed and I felt my body moved on its own. The next thing I know, I was raping him. I drank his blood. I felt him crying. ' _ _Oh god, what did I do? Why did this happen?__ ' as I was in deep thought, my body kept betraying me, acted on its own and fucked him mindlessly. I do not have a control on my body! I felt something in me snapped and then I instinctively drank his blood again and my mind becomes blank again.

 

What I felt for hours of blackness, I found myself in the prison, chained and hungry for blood, Kuran’s blood. My adoptive father, Cross Kaien thought that I may lose my insanity and become a Level E but then I saw him coming, offered his blood to me. ‘ _ _I hated him forcing me to drink his blood!__ ' as I thought and I reluctantly accepted his offer. When I drank his blood, the memory of that night assaulted me and I remember of everything happened in that shed and how many times we do it. Of course, he become uncomfortable and said something that really hurt me. He did not consider me as someone important to him but consider me as a pawn to protect his Yuuki. Of course I then retorted and glared at him after.

 

** **Flashback** **

****

****The memory of us having sex keeps bugging me, how he looks so indecent and beautiful at the same time… so lustful…****   _ _'Wait, what am I thinking about? 'He is your mortal enemy, the calculating and scheming pureblood Kuran__ ' I thought, but the memory of him crying made my heart cringes.I blame myself more for not having control of my body. I blame my vampire self. ** **I began having flashback memories of him, I shuddered at the part that the heterochromatic man killed an innocent child. And what I saw later shocked me further. A decayed man rose from the coffin and began to choke the man. He looks like an older version of Kuran Kaname but the Kuran I know is young and not like what was in my dream. It baffled me that the man in front having the same aura as Kuran, until the heterochromatic man said;****

****

**_**_"Welcome to the world once again, ancestor pureblood Kaname," The man bowed to the decayed man in front. And he talked again. "I sacrificed a pureblood child in order to revive you and you will do as I told." The decayed man in front looks aloof bot in his eyes swarming an emotion Zero knows he usually had, the sadness and hatred kind of eyes. Both of the vampires beginning to attack each other, the malice the heterochromatic man exuded and the sorrow that the decayed man howled. The short battle between the two beginning to cease; the older version of Kaname was losing due to being awakened rudely to the heterochromatic man. Before the heterochromatic man slams his hand to the other man’s neck, the decayed man grabs the dead child and merging with it. The decayed man became the child. Then the door slammed open and reveals a male and a female vampire, shouted at them;_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Rido! What did you do to my child?!" asked the female._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Hahaha, you are too late!" shouted Rido._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"No!" the woman cries. Then the man beside the woman steps in front and fights with Rido._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Don't you dare take him from me, Haruka!" he growled. He charged at him with full power and then the female sneaked from behind and take the child with her before she vanished with the man._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Bastards!" growled Rido. He will come back to take the child away from them. He grinned widely._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_The man revealed as Haruka and the woman, his wife called Juuri. They saddened due to the fact that their son was lost and they know that the toddler in front of them is not their child but a different entity. The male then began to talk to the boy;_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"You may not my child, but you will be treated as my son nonetheless, as Kuran Kaname."_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Now I know his true nature. I just cannot believe that the pureblood I know is an ancestor vampire. The pureblood was hiding too many secrets. ‘ _ _I just cannot believe in playing right into his trap__ ’. I thought. But the child showed too many emotions in his eyes when Haruka said about him being treated as his son even he possessed the dead body. I know if a vampire mother losses her children or mate, they will be driven by madness. So, in order to save her, he combined and tied his life force to the child. . __Just like Shizuka if she loses the boy…__   

**_**** _ **

**_**_The scene changed to the battle of Haruka and Rido in front of a house. The boy he saw changed into a young teenager. The boy looks calm but his eyes full of sadness as he saw Haruka being stabbed and died in his arms. And he slashed Rido apart. He couldn’t kill Rido because he said that the boy cannot kill his master who awakens him. The boy gritted his teeth. Haruka asked him to take care of his sister and protect her. He goes back into their home only to found out Juuri sacrificed herself to protect their girl. Zero shocked to see it was Yuuki who being cradled by her bloodied mother. She did not know anything as her memory and of her being vampire was taken from her. Zero heard a faint whisper from the boy;_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“I will protect you no matter what cost. You are the only family I had after her.”_ ** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_The scene changes again. This time it was an image of Kaname but in different era._**_** _ _‘I think this was where he as ancestor’__ thought myself _ _.__ ** _ ** _The boy looked happier with a_**_** ** _ ** _waist length_**_** ** _ ** _woman. The woman looked_**_** ** _ ** _blurring_**_** ** _ ** _; her face is the only one he cannot see._**_** ‘ _ _Who was that?’__ ** _ ** _The woman caressing the boy’s hair, the darker brown of the boy’s hair color was the only difference with the Kaname now. The boy look happier, no malice, and only pure innocent looks he had. His eyes held pure love for the woman in front of him._**_** I felt heartache seeing the scene in front of me. _ _‘Why?’__

**_**** _ **

**_**_“What is your name?” she asked him._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“I don’t have any name. The one who birthed me leave alone until …-sama found me.” The brunet said. “You can give me names. You are the one who saved me. I am forever indebted to you!” he bowed to her._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Kaname.” She suddenly said._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Huh?” the boy asked quizzically._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“It was the name of my birthplace. It was a nice hometown that I loved, therefore I given you that name.” she explained._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Thank you …-sama!” the boy cheered._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I see a blur after that, indicating another scenery changes and I suddenly heard a woman talked; "Mummy cannot wait to see you two... my sons." As the blur become heavier, I heard another,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"I am sacrificing myself in order to bring peace between us. Humans and vampires! In order to achieve that, I will create a vampire hunter."_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"How?" asked one of the villager._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"By giving my blood to all of you, but remember, only those who survive will become a vampire hunter. Do all of you have the courage to do this?" she asked._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Yes!" most all of the cheered on. The woman then talked again,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"The weapon used for the vampire hunter is the metal ore found in this village and it will be forged together with my heart." The entire villager gasped and one of them said,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"My lady, what will be of your unborn children?"_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Do not worry my dear, I will have someone I choose to bear the soul of my unborn children, but this matter cannot be delayed anymore. Do not grieve on someone_ ** _ ** **_**_lowly as_ ** _ ** **_**_me."_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"No, my lady! You have given us the light to fight the servants of other purebloods. We will make sure that your unborn children will be taken good care of." one of the elder spoke._**_** I realize that Kaname right now and the Kaname in that life are the same one, I began to understand that this is the memories of him as the ancestor pureblood and given the fact I already sharing blood with him, I realize that this is the blood bond that I created with him. But the woman in this memory seems familiar to me and I felt the connection between us. The memory began to flare more and I stumble across the scene of the woman talking to someone.

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Kiryuu-kun, I chose you as my unborn children's family. They may not be born in this lifetime, but maybe in the future. But bear in mind that they possess great power within them and the moment I die, I sealed their memory as a pureblood and they will be humans. But if the children are turned, the seal will break slowly and thus they will remember their origin. Please protect them from being turned. I do not want them to suffer the same fate as me as the cursed children. Kiryuu-kun, please promise me..." the woman sobbing and the other female asked,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Why cursed? It is a blessing …-san!" She said._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"No Kiryuu-kun. In the pureblood family, having twins is cursed because the twins will kill each other for dominance. Long time ago I killed my other half and my mate…"_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_The scene changed to the woman talking to her own self, "Please, do not tell me you fallen in love with him?" I frowned, because she was talking to no one else except she kept gazing at the slight bump at her stomach._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_"Why do you fall in love with Kaname, hmm_**_** Zero ** _ ** _?"_**_**


	2. Chapter 2

****Flashbacks/dreams** **

****“** ** **_**_Talking of the past_ ** _ ** ****”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

 

Chapter 2

 

Zero POV

 

My head kept spinning the moment I awake. The stiffness of my muscle when being chained had annoyed me to no end. It’s hard to regain your bearing if you are a newly awaken pureblood, but I managed to control all it. If not, all of them will be coming here. I easily break the chain now, considered the fact that I began to remember my past self. The fact I am an ancestor pureblood too instead of a Level E, an ex-human vampire hunter. But I still cannot remember my mother, her face. The chain infused with hunter charms shattered to pieces. I began walking towards the garden of Moon Dorm, exactly to Rido to kill him, as I kept my promise to him that I will protect his sister, as her _ _knight__. ' _ _Where is he?__ ' I thought. I cannot sense him around the area. I gritted my teeth when I remember the deed Rido had done to him…of course, I also ashamed of my action of raping him. I'm the worst.

 

Normal

 

On the other hand, a group consists of Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Senri Shiki, Souen Ruka, Touya Rima and Yuuki were fighting against Kuran Rido. When Rido attempted to kill her, Zero swiftly intervenes and shooting at him. But the Bloody Rose then begins to become uncontrollable and Zero asking Yuuki cut it with her Artemis. Of course the battle continues on until Kaname joins into the fight.

 

"I'm not forgiving at what you __did__  to him, but I am thankfulfor you to give him back to __me__." whispered Zero after he shot and impales him with his new power as when Rido took a chance to slice Kaname. Kaname and the other shocked as much as they do when they sensed Zero's power like a pureblood before it diminished entirely. They stood dumbfounded for a while before they dismiss it. Surely, it was their imaginations, right? Yuuki, being the new pureblood she is, puzzled at the moment. It seems like forever between them but in actuality it just a few minutes passed by. Kaname felt exhausted and nearly fainted, causing all of them having a panic attack. In a flash, Zero lift Kaname to his room and Zero make a small slice on his neck. Unconsciously, Kaname drink Zero’s blood gently. The blood scent was dissipated quickly thanks to Zero’s aura manipulation, giving a clean air and no one will suspect of it.

 

“Zero?” asked Yuuki from behind. It seems that she fast on catching them easily rather than Kaname’s inner circle. Both of them are silent. They do not want Yuuki to know anything right now. “I can feel something happened between Kaname nii-sama and you." Yuuki tried not to be forceful but she can't let them think that she cannot handle anything just because she is too innocent for this. Zero sighed. This is not what he expected, but glad that Yuuki didn’t catch on what he did to her brother just now. Of course Yuuki would think what he thought it is, but he respected Kuran’s privacy. This is not his problem, but theirs.

 

“I can tell you nothing. But I will tell you when the time is right.” Zero pleaded, giving Yuuki no room for argument.

 

“Okay Zero. You can tell me anything. I just hope that our friendship still goes on even though I am a pureblood now. I know you hated by being with us, but I just want you to understand that I will be there for you.” Yuuki said just before Kaname’s entire inner circle barging in.

 

“Kiryuu! What you did you do to Kaname-sama?!” Aidou growled. He tried to attack Zero but being held up by Kain. Aidou gave him a questioned look and Kain just give a shake indicating of a no. Before he could retort it, Yuuki back Zero up.

 

 

“Wait, Aidou-sempai. Zero didn’t do anything to Kaname nii-sama.” Yuuki quickly defended Zero. Zero just scowled and leaves the room. He did not want to face another problem when he supposed to be fixing on his own problem first.

 

 

Kaname POV

 

I dreamed of my old crush as she caressing her 5 weeks pregnant belly. She was a sweet woman, but unfortunately she was already mated to other vampire. I always wonder who and where her mate really was. He was a lucky man. Then a flash of memory of her talking to her unborn children come to me. I cannot hear her words clearly but I caught a glimpse of it and it froze me.

 

**_**_"…you fall in love with Kaname, hmm Zero?_**_** ** **"****  

 

I remember of her placing her unborn children’s soul into a human named Fuuka, but I do not remember her family name… wait, __Kiryuu__. Then, like a ton of brick, I was hit with realization as I felt his power earlier, almost same as her. __'I do not believe it, no!__ '

 

I woke up and saw him asleep on the table beside the bed. Judging from the thick scent of him, I assumed that I was in his room. I found him so peaceful in his sleep and he looks so cute. ' _ _Oh no, what am I thinking about? I cannot believe he was her child…__ ' as I thought. Then I took my time to go to my own dorm to pack my necessary things and then leave here, ignoring the fact that I’m supposed to leave with Yuuki. I felt a pang of sadness within our bond and it seems that he knows that I'm leaving and he just let me?

 

Normal

 

As Kaname leave, a sadness expression formed on Zero soft look and of course he knows to give him some space. Few minutes after Kaname’s inner circle leave, as a courtesy of Yuuki, Zero comes in back to his room. He sits on the chair beside his bed and saw how serene the brunet sleeps. Due to exhaustion of using his newly awakened power, he fell asleep on the table. And now, the whole night class is searching for Kaname and found nothing. Of course, Yuuki being Yuuki cried since his brother had said to her that they will be travelling together after this. Zero knows Kuran… no, Kaname need time and space to think about their relationship. Of course he should call him Kaname, now that both of them mated and he is an ancestor, not a Kuran. Both vampires feeling a need to distance each other, Kaname travelled not far from his hometown and Zero stays beside Yuuki in Cross Academy.

 

 

"Have you found anything, Seiren?" Zero asked the silverette beside him. Last few days ago, she was asked by Kaname to clean up the remaining mess the council leaves behind. Only to find out that Kaname disappear and Zero occupied in his room. When she arrived, she noticed a gloomy atmosphere in the Moon Dorm. The only aura she always follows was absent. She wanted to find Kaname only being halted by Kiryuu Zero. Zero asked her to follow him. He explained briefly to her about him and Kaname and she gasped when Zero revealed himself as a pureblood. Now, she helped Zero to accomplish a task given. She acknowledged Zero as Kaname’s mate and relationship between mates cannot be revoked and the death of one of them can bring madness and equal to death to another.

 

"No Zero-sama." Seiren answered. Zero just sighed. He does not want anyone to call him that. He already asked Seiren not to call him that, but Seiren insist of it.

 

"Even in his journal?" he asked again to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Seiren just nodded. He felt the seal containing of a dangerous soul is already in a weakened state few days ago, a day after Rido’s own doom. It seems that someone or something or Rido himself trigger it to make the seal weakening. He remembers the event clear as day when his mother sealed the soul of someone. He knows who it was. If it awakens, then he will destroy the world. That was why he needed something to counter it from happen. It seems that Seiren didn’t find anything from Kaname’s library or in Kuran’s old mansion. That was why he asked Seiren to help him since she experts in infiltration. He changes his mind. He needed somebody to protect Kaname.

 

“Can you track Kaname and assist him secretly? Make sure he didn’t notice your presence. I need you give it to him when both of you are in danger. And I need you to take my blood.” Zero said, giving no argument to her. She frowns, because Zero easily giving her his blood without any reason. Sucking pureblood’s blood without permission considers taboo.

 

"Yes Zero-sama" she reluctantly agreed. She lapped the blood on Zero’s wrist and then disappears after Zero giving her a small silver box, leaving the silveret alone. He will do his best to prevent _ _that__  from happening. Now his objective is going to HA restrictive archive library. The only places that he didn’t check was in the old association headquarter.

 

“Now, let’s say hello to Kaito, ne?” He chuckled lightly.

 

Zero calmly walk into the library and find himself at the corner of the left-wing section where all of the archives from the past being kept here. He mingles with the shadow and kept his hunter aura on. He did not want to draw any suspicions and did not want to being found by somebody in HA. Zero pushed the code onto the small monitor in front of the medium-sized metal door. He looked around just in case, but of course no one was there. Old headquarter was hidden in the mountains, quite some distance from any human settlements. The vault contains hunter-related information archives. He could see the remaining of some village down in the valley, but it was long abandoned. Sometimes a small gang of scavengers went there searching, if there was still something of worth but they were never stray away from the roads too far. The door opened and Zero stepped inside. Going down into an underground level, Zero entered the long metal corridor. At the end of the corridor, a golden book was seated on the altar. He then quickly grabs the book and stepped out from the vault, closing it.

 

Zero looked at the book he was carrying; an old looking golden book which it's inside contains on how exactly, __precisely how to kill__   _ _him__. He had to get the book by himself. The book contains some part of his mother’s journal that was kept by the founder of HA. He knew about his mother’s journal when she talks to them. The infiltration was successful. On his hand also has a scroll. It was when stumbled upon several scroll when one of them caught his eyes. It was a highly advanced spell written by his mother. He saw a fraction of her name written on top and that was why he took it. He then went back to the dorm. He finally arrives in Kaname’s dorm undetected. Feeling exhausted, he sleeps on Kaname’s bed, inhaling his lingering smell of vanilla and rose.

 

Zero woke up to find that it was already dawn. He feels emptiness inside his heart. He remembered his conversation with his mother. Yes, a bond between a mother and a child; how he expressing his feelings to his mother about the brunette when he was still in a fetus. Yes, this is a unique ability to all vampire mother, the bond between a mother and the child, possess when pregnant. The thought of the memories made Zero cry softly, tears trickling down. Only to bring it back with full force.

 

"I am already fallen in love with him this whole time. I’m so stupid of thinking that pointless revenge. It made my heart shattered to see you cry that night and I am sorry for what I did." come as a whisper from Zero's mouth. Through the bond possess between the two, Kaname heard his words and he really not expecting to hear the words coming out from the silveret. The usual high and mighty brunet felt a roll of emotions that he keeps shoving deep inside. He strengthened his resolve to search for truth. The brunet remembers his promise to __her__  and thus set his journey to the Dark Forest with a new scheme forming in his brilliant mind.

 

 

Somewhere in Japan, a pair of blood-red, cold eyes gathering his forces to put his scheme into motion.

 

" ** **Now that I’m awaken, I will find her descendant and end this for once!**** " a maniacal laugh was echoing somewhere in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

****“** ** **_**Talking of the past** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

 

Chapter 3

 

As a month had passed since the incident, the students from Day Class had been given holiday until a new semester arrives. The Moon Dorm being constructed with what had happen before and the Night Class students being released back home except Kaname’s inner circle and Yuuki. There are some of the Night Class students spending their holiday in the dorm and also helping out with the constructions. As the new semester starts, a strange incident occurred on the town near Cross Academy.

 

Silver haired man calmly walked down the street, almost too relaxed. To the normal eyes it seems as if he enjoy the walking towards the town, but taking a closer look, a cold pair of silver eyes did not take his eyes and locked on his targets, several Level B vampires killing each other, in a block of the blue apartment across from the street. Of course it intrigues the teenage as this was not an everyday occurrence, seeing Level B’s wreaking havoc. Something did happen to cause this. But what intrigues him more is one of the vampires in the group, something seems abnormal to him. He seems too relaxed in the commotion, a maniacal grin implanted on his mouth. Zero then pointed his gun to him.

 

"Well…well… nice to meet you Mister Vampire Hunter. Oh, are you going to kill us then? Hmm…not a chance…" laughed the vampire.

 

Ever since his awakening, his senses had been heightened up and his speed and agility increased, in overall his physical and mental aspect had been increased as well. He can maintain his Level E aura which seems to help him cover himself up. He now can take blood tablet which was before he was allergic to it. The silveret fired a bullet, not letting a chance the man in front to attack first. The bullet missed an inch. A surprise attack from behind throws Zero far into the abandoned house, two blocks away from the previous blue apartment. Too much force from the strange vampire. The vampire then changes its aura, a massive shadow forming behind it and eventually wrapping that vampire. A maroon pair of eyes opened up, giving off an eerie chill presence. Zero really knows this presence from his past life, the same corrupted soul of __him__ ; only his fragmented soul possess the Level B, a black miasma cloud engulfed that Level B vampire.

 

"Time to die now" Zero said with finality. Zero then shot him with Bloody Rose. A bang echoed around the area, and the flapping of wings and cawing echoed too as the ravens were scared away.

 

" ** **You cannot do anything to me! I will kill humankind.**** " the man said before he reduced as the heap of ashes. Of course, it was just a small fragment of him, easy to kill with Bloody Rose. Zero then dusting the ash off his of pants and glared at the pile of dust, continue killing remaining vampires. The __man__  controls any kind of lifeforms to do his bidding. It is a proof that the seal already shattered and the soul already found a host. And now he split his soul into fragments and possesses that vampire. He didn’t care how many vampires died. After all he favor human more than them. But in this case, he is threatening both kinds and eliminating them in large scale can cause unbalance on Earth.

 

 

On the other hand, a brunet is being seen walking into an abandoned old village in the deepest part of the Dark Forest. An abandoned village that held important memory to him, especially about her and it is currently running through the brunet's mind. A long blond hair, almond shaped lilac colored eyes, a graceful pureblood lady that all of the villagers adore, she was a friendly person and likes to tease; she was a traveler before. The entire villager knows about her true self, all humans were afraid of the nightly creature that drained human blood. But she was different… a characteristic that can mend the heart of the people. She was the one who found him in the middle of the sand; he followed her to the village… most important part is it was her that gave him the name __Kaname__.

 

"…"

 

****"** ** **_**_It was the name of my birthplace. It was a nice hometown that I loved, therefore I given you that name."_ ** _ **

 

Kaname POV

 

I felt being loved for the first time. No one wanted a child like me; a filthy vampire. My parents abandon me in the sand. I grew up alone, survive from the harshness of life…hunting alone for blood. She was the first one who held her hand to me and takes me under her wing. I was at that time considered a newborn vampire. I felt in love at the first sight, at that time I did not know she was mated to someone. I kept it in silence as I watched her interact with others. She let me drank her blood in exchange for human blood. At first, I did not understand why she needs to sacrifice herself for human. She was noble at heart and told me that living as a human is her greatest wish, but that wish cannot be granted since there is no other way to become human for a pureblood vampire. I made a promise to her that I will protect humans from __that person__.

 

Normal

 

Brown gaze met a cold, grey tombstone near the pine tree on the hill. A windy night, no moonlight shine upon them, only cold silence accompany. Kaname gazed at the words carved upon the tombstone and realized that her name carved on the tomb becomes dull.

 

"I, Kaname will keep that promise to you… as he resurrected once again." He said. He also noticed the seal was weakening since three months ago.

 

"…" cold windy day, to normal eyes it seemed that he is expressionless, no emotion but upon taking a closer look, revealing a sad eyes, full of emotion that he kept to himself as to protect him from scheming vampire councilors.

 

"Why did this happening to me? Am I in love with him? Is my fate to be him, __your child__?" he said again.

 

"…" a breeze suddenly pass between them.

 

What it seems like an eternity, Kaname then turned away from the tombstone and said the last word, "I will find that answer myself and this will be the last time I visit you… Thank you for giving me a name, Suishou-sama…"

 

He step into an old house, to be exact her house to find some information on __it__. Upon further into her room, Kaname stepped on a hidden floor, revealing a pathway into the underground. The brunette continues to walk down on the cold path. At the end of the path, he saw an old brown journal book on top of the table. When he takes out the journal, the door behind closed, leaving him trap from inside. He knows that this was a set-up she put to prevent anyone from stealing it. Of course, he would not be trapped inside forever. Kaname knows what to do but for now he just read, finding any information inside the journal.

 

 

Zero just comes back from the Hunter Association upon finishing his task. He was on his way to his room. The silveret feeling exhausted but he keeps thinking about his relationship with the brunet. He thinks too much about his stupid revenge even though it was pointless. He really is an idiot. Before his transformation, all he thinks is the elimination of the purebloods. But now not all pureblood are evil. The revenge on Hio Shizuka, his twin’s betrayal, his human family, Yuuki’s transformation, he was just selfish. He didn’t even realize that he already fall for the pureblood. All of this revolves on vampires. He now concern about Kaname. Zero was in a deep thought not realizing Yuuki had taken a step near him.

 

"Zero?"

 

"Go away Yuuki." He replied. Zero startled but manages not to show it when Yuuki calls him.

 

"What's wrong? Are you concerned about Kaname nii-sama?" Yuuki touched his shoulder. Zero flinch at the contact. He feels guilty toward her.  

 

"Leave me alone. I need some space." He dismissed her. Yuuki just sigh. She knew Zero in deep thinking and from the way he dismissed her prove that her assumption is correct.

 

Zero then walked away from her. Yuuki did not know what had happen between the two but she hoped that both of them made peace. She also wished that Zero can give her brother happiness as she knew from the way Zero act towards his brother in his dorm, he was giving an affectionate gaze towards him. She caught Kaname giving a subtle gaze, the way her brother see the prefect when she was human. She really does not know if her brother knows his own feelings.

 

"I hoped for the best from both of them, either brother already knows his feeling towards him or not, I feel that Zero loved him…" murmured Yuuki to nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

****“** ** **_**Talking of the past** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

 

Chapter 4

 

It’s been almost three weeks Kaname trapped in that place. There was nothing on her journal except about her twin. I didn’t know she has a twin. There is also some part about it. She wrote about its characteristics and a spell on how to counter a Living Doll spell. It took him two week to memorize and perfected the spell. He then chants a lock spell on the brown journal book and thus sealing it. The door automatically open and then he sprinted outside using his vampiric speed, bringing out the journal too. ' _ _That was the only way to go out… I am really hungry. I need to find some animals here to eat__ …' he thought for a while. He noticed a deer deep in the forest, run towards his prey and drank the blood. Oh, how hungry he was! He was too immersed in perfecting the spell. After that he continues his journey towards the association with one goal in mind.

 

Kaname stop to rest in the middle of his journey; broke the seal on the journal and started to read again. The journal contains mostly on how she met her mate and about her sister. He stopped at the last part of the journal; __"There is one way of killing him permanently, but I only missing one piece..."__

 

' _ _What was it__ ' he thought. __"I give the rest of the knowledge I had to Akihiko-kun. He knows what to do about it if he awakens. With my blood, it only kills him temporarily, only his soul remains.”__

 

"Shit. That book is inside the vault in HA library." He curses under his breath. He closed the journal; he just needs to go to the Hunter Association for the book. He needed it to solve this alone.

 

 

Zero felt something wrong with his Bloody Rose, it was stronger than before. The pistol pulses strangely and it keep growing. He was sensing it after the encounter with that Level B from his previous hunting, in response to __that__. Given a thought, all of the anti-vampire weapons were his mother's fragments; of course __it__  was in resonant with her. His intuition never wrong, something happens in the base. He needed to go there. Yuuki accidentally saw him and sensed something different in the hunter's action and she started following him from behind. The trips to the old headquarter takes for almost a week from normal, human action. But for them, it only takes 2 to 3 days using their vampiric speed. Of course, they were greeted with the horrible mess of crumbled buildings. The base was in uproar regarding to the metal core reacting badly to something. He exactly knows what caused this.

 

"Yuuki, what are you doing here? Are you following me?" Zero noticed that she was following him from behind.

 

"I’m concern about you; it's just that you seem different after Kaname nii-sama disappears… What really had happened here? It was a disaster." Yuuki was surprised to see the state of associate's base was in. Zero nearly stutters to respond her

 

"A… you just go and help others, I need to find Yagari-sensei." He did not know how to respond back.

 

“Right.” She nodded and leaves Zero after to help others.

 

Zero then walking towards the basement. Zero felt his presence, high and mighty pureblood in the innermost part of the building. __'What he's doing here?__ ' thought Zero. Zero quickly goes to the core to meet him only to find out he fainted near the core.

 

"Kaname!"

 

Kaname POV

 

I heard someone calling me, his voice. __Zero__ … How I missed him. The longing to hear his voice made me miserable, why I running away from him? Oh, I wanted to find the answer. Do I really love him?

 

Normal

 

To prevent this calamity continues further, Zero sliced his skin, poured his blood into the core to calm it, since he was a __direct__ descendant of her. It was to prevent __that__  miasma from continuing to corrupt the core so that it will not have an effect on killing __him__. He was right on it, his intuition claims that __he__ will attack on the core so that they had nothing left to kill __him__. Zero wonders why Kaname was here. He slowly carried him in bridal style and went into a hotel near the base. Yuuki wonders around the base, helping other hunters that were injured. Most of the hunters were aware of her, not into accepting her help. She then sigh and try to find Zero and Yagari-sensei but both of them had nowhere to be found.

 

"Where are they? I hope that this will not take too long to settle." She murmured. Yuuki nearly jumped to hear someone calling her.

 

“Yuuki-chan!” Kaien called her.

 

"Father, do not surprise me. What are you doing here?" she asked.

 

"I was just trying to settle down with someone about what had happened here. Why are you alone? Where's Zero?" he asked.

 

Kaien Cross concerned with his adoptive daughter alone around with the hunters that will anytime tried into killing her. Yuuki knows how to take care of herself, she knows how to handle it but seeing his father's concern with her she just obeyed him.

 

"Zero said he wanted to find Yagari-sensei, but I had not seen both of them anywhere." She asked quizzically.

 

"Maybe they just went into the café nearby now that all of this had already started to calm down. Do not worry on them. Come; let's have a drink with me…"he pulled her to his old office.

 

"Okay, father." She answered.

 

 

Brunette's eyes flutters open and immediately scanned around his and shocked to see Zero beside him and locked their eyes.

 

"What are you doing here, hmm…Kaname? Zero said, taking a good look at the pureblood prince.

 

"Why don't you leave me there, I have a work to do and I don't like you." he said. Zero then shorten the length between them and said;

 

"Why…" Zero asked. Kaname actually shift a bit back, suddenly feeling unnerve for some reason.

 

"Get away from me __Kiryuu__. Now!" he said, with a power and harsh tone in his voice.

 

"No."

 

"…"

 

"Where was Kuran who knows everything, high and mighty pureblood who is so strong? No, Kuran that does not need help from everyone?" he said, continued again "The one who was strong to hide all his emotion from surfacing, the one I had known from __a long time__  ago?" Kaname twitched at the way Zero talk. He knows everything about him through the bond they shared. "I can show what it means to be loved by someone. Let me prove it to you. Give me a chance…" Zero bit out advancing on the pureblood. Kaname shift back as Zero keep advancing forward, forcing the brunette into the corner and he let out a squeak of surprise when his back contact with the headboard behind him. Zero wrapped Kaname's wrists in his hand and he forced the pureblood to look at him. Kaname felt panic race through his body.

 

"Release me!" he commanded softly, his aura bathing the silveret. Zero sense his panic and chuckled softly.

 

"You have no reason to be afraid of me. I am really sorry for what I did that night to you. I had been engulfed with anger to the point I had no idea what I did until I drank your blood. But it seems that my body won't listen." He reasoned. "I am being awakened that night, thanks to Hio Shizuka for turning me and your action towards Yuuki." he continued. "I felt betrayed by you. You chose her rather than me. I am upset." They locked eyes, violet matching with wide wine-red orbs.

 

"I did not know you liked me back then. All you did was hated us to the point of no return. I did not know how you were feeling that entire time." Kaname replied. Kaname tries to suppress his emotions. Zero then captured Kaname's lips in a kiss; a forceful tongue pried his lips open to plunge into his mouth. Kaname made a muffled sound and shifted, trying to break free from Zero. Kaname gasped when silveret free hand travelled down into his shirt to lay cold fingers on his heating skin.

 

"S-stop!" he stuttered, whimpering when Zero ran his fingers down to his flat stomach. ' _ _Why am I feeling this? I liked the way he touches me now.__ ' Kaname thought. Kaname was in heavy sweat and trembling. Zero starred at him for a moment and a smile crept in his soft locks. ' _ _I think I am falling in love with him…__ ' Kaname continues to thought, his eyes kept gazing Zero.

 

"Drink…" Zero commanded softly and Kaname obediently plunges his fang into the porcelain skin, the side of his neck. Zero was mouthing the creamy soft skin on Kaname's shoulder, gently biting it. Kaname shuddered; Zero's aura was pushing him into an unnatural heat. His fingers kneading, his hands proceeded to rid the pureblood of his shirt. Kaname fell tears gather in the corner of his eyes and he shifted, still trying to get out of the reach of the silver haired hunter. Zero looked at the flushed pureblood.

 

"You are so beautiful, Kaname. I am beginning to fall in love with you again…" Zero told him.

 

The sound of a belt being undone snapped Kaname out of his trance. He started to struggle, but a sharp bite to the shoulder had him freezing. __'I…I… loved him… but I tried to back off with my tail between my legs. What is wrong with me? Am I being afraid of him or myself?__ ' Kaname thought furiously. He was not paying attention, was stripped of his pants and boxers. Zero found some lube inside the hotel's drawer, coating his fingers before gently pressing one to Kaname's exposed entrance. It seems that the unnatural heat causes his entrance dripping some natural lubricant. The finger slid in easily and Kaname bucked, trying to wiggle away from it. Zero was keeping him in place with his free hand. He began to push them one by one, scissoring in and out, deeper every time they entered again.

 

"Ah!" Kaname gasping a moan as something was struck inside of him. Kaname moan and panted harshly, his face flushed and sweaty. Kaname's chest heaved, his entrance started to tighten, ready for an explosive release. Zero drew his fingers away, leaving Kaname feeling emptiness. Zero then unbuttoned his shirt and pants drawn to his knees. The silveret pressed his member against the prepared entrance; gently, Zero buried himself into the impossibly tight heat. Kaname's eyes widened as his body shuddered, wetness splashed his outstretched quivering thighs. Kaname made a chocked sound as the other moved within him, Zero hit the pleasure spot within him that had him writhing within seconds. Kaname gasped, feeling his spent cock stirring into life. Zero reached down with one hand and grasped Kaname's rigid member, giving it a few strokes.

 

"Ah!" Zero drove him higher and higher.

 

"Ride me" Zero commanded him. Kaname obeyed, leaned forward and lifted himself up before slamming himself down. Zero watched at the brunette willingly ground himself on his erection, moaning his name.

 

"Haa…ha…haah~!" Kaname cried out, his body jerking at the pleasure he created himself. Drool ran down his cheek and slid down his neck and tears of pleasure ran down his face. Zero kneading both nubs as he look at the pleasured pureblood. He drew out completely, Kaname's entrance dripping with natural lubricant, begging attention for his mate.

 

"I love you, Kaname." Zero said.

 

Zero plunges his fangs at the creamy pale neck as he plunges back his cock into the waiting brunette's entrance, giving Kaname dual penetration.

 

"Say it aga…i…nn…aahh!" Kaname breathed. Kaname's thighs wrapped around Zero's waist tightly, Zero's eyes widened when his mate threw his head back and screamed his name, his muscles going into spasm as he tightened around silveret's member as he cum, splashing both of their chests. Zero covered his mate's lips with his own, swallowing his scream as he continues to thrust into the constricted passage and spilled his seed into his mate.

 

Both of them continued for another round and then quickly fell asleep two hours later. Neither vampire noticed a figure watching them with red, almost to black, glowing eyes. The figure stared at the two vampires before its lips curled up and gave a maniacal smile, showing its fang before disappearing into the mist. It swirled through the closed window out into the dark night…


	5. Chapter 5

****“** ** **_**Talking of the past** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

 

****Chapter 5** **

 

Kaname woke up to find himself with Zero's arm around his waist and the pureblood prince glanced up to see if Zero was still sleeping. Sure enough he was dozing off peacefully next to him. ‘ _ _So, he can just like this, huh? I wonder what kind of expression he also can make…__ ’ Kaname thought. For a few minutes he is starring at Zero’s face. ‘ _ _Should I leave again or not?__ ’ He thought furiously, trying to decide whether he should try to leave again or not. Feeling Kaname's emotions through the bond, Zero stirred into life and then gave him a nod.

 

"It's okay if you wanted to think about it. Take your time. I know you know about __him__ but I do not know what you are planning right now. Just be careful and take care of yourself." Kaname's lips parted to protest but Zero immediately cut him off, " _ _Please__?"

 

"Fine! But how did you know about it? You weren't even born yet!" Kaname hissed.

 

"Both Ichiru and I know what had happened because mother was already pregnant at that time when she killed __him__. We are the one who cheer her up, especially Ichiru. I’m the shy type even though I’m the oldest. Ichiru is the one who is quite the talkative." Zero grumbled truthfully.

 

Smoothly, the hunter stood up and vanished into the bathroom to draw the bath. Kaname heard the water stop before Zero re-entered the room and walked towards him. He then picked Kaname up bridal style and returned to the bathroom; Kaname still sore from their previous activity. The brunet feel heat rise up to his cheek. The hunter then stepped into the bath tub and lowered himself and the brunet into the water. Kaname settled himself comfortably between his mate's legs and rested his head on his chest. After grabbing a bottle of shower gel, Zero gently started to clean both himself and Kaname as the brunet snuggled closer. When both vampires were clean, Zero dried them off with his power and carried Kaname onto the bed, ignoring the water as it swirled down the drain. Both of them snuggled closer to each other before Kaname started to talk again

 

"I need to leave here soon. I want to keep my promise to her." Kaname reasoned. Zero sighed.

 

“Yuuki will ask about you later. I don’t know what to say to her. She knows about us. She’s not a child anymore, Kaname.” Zero said back.

 

“Please stall it a bit longer. I just don’t want her to know about everything.” Kaname pleaded.

 

"Fine, I'll give you some space and please, think about us.” Zero murmured back before drifting off to sleep again.

 

 

When Zero next awoke, he found himself alone in the hotel room. Knowing why Kaname had gone, he left the task of following him to Seiren. He knew Seiren already followed them to the hotel from what he seen from the corner of his eyes few hours ago. He just thinking of what should he says to Yuuki now that he still reeked of Kaname. As he left from outside of the hotel, he ran smack into Yuuki. His luck is run out.

 

"Where were you all night Zero?" Yuuki hissed; a hint of anger in her tone. Zero flinched at the tone. ‘ _ _I have never seen her angry before. Just tell her that her brother ran again.__ ’ Zero thought.

 

"I found Kaname in the town and sorted out most of our problems." Zero explained before she said anything.

 

"Where is he then??" Yuuki asked, paused to take a deep breath and asked properly again "Where is Kaname nii-sama, Zero?"

 

"I don't know where he is, Yuuki. He leaves before I can say anything to stop him." Zero said. He respected his mate's decision and definitely didn't want to force Kaname into submission completely; he just merely wanted him to be just himself. He sees Yuuki’s expression changing from anger to complete annoyance and irritation. ‘ _ _I guess Kaname have to deal with it after...’__  Zero thought.

 

 

The brunet kept gazing down at the path he had taken up; walking silently to his destination, feeling nothing but empty inside. He needed to do this alone, to keep his promise to her. He just needed time to settle this. He will think about them after he complete his mission. He knows he is being selfish, but what can he do about it? He just wanted to fulfil his promise to her. A promise is a promise after all. He needn’t to have any distraction. ‘ _ _I hope Yuuki understand about it__ …’ he thought. A shadowy figure that constantly followed from behind indicated that it was only Seiren. A small smirk glided across the brunette's lips, __'Never crossed in my mind that he was such an overprotective person.'__

 

 

 ** **"Shit! He knows my plan. It’s the easy way to stop all the hunters. Now he is a step ahead from me!"****  an angry hiss coming from the man. A figure with dark red eyes, close to black, cold and calculating gave off an angry aura that tore his surroundings. He had kept scheming to surpass her descendant and was ready to carry out his other plan out till the very end only to found out that her descendant already disrupt it. Now that he knows who is her descendant was. He saw the silver haired boy inside the basement where the core was. He already knew what to do; now that he had found out what his weakness is; or exactly whohis weakness is.

 

 ** **"Proceed to Plan B, you must succeed this time!"****  he snarled towards a dark figure beside him. His companion then disappeared into thin air, and started to do its job diligently.

 

 ** **“This time you will be surprise what I have stored for you. Sui, just see what I will do to your beloved humans and vampires!”****  he cackles evilly.

 

 

The silveret, bathing in the sun's rays upon completing his mission, suddenly remembered of what Yuuki had said to him a few days ago when she approached him. She was insisted in knowing what had happen between him and Kaname.

 

**_**_"I’m sorry to intrude your privacy, but I needed the truth. I really concern about you two. I’m tired of you guys keeping something from me. I cannot let you guys think that I cannot handle it. I’m not a child!” she said. Then she continued again, “_ ** _ ** **_**_I felt my brother's presence on you. No… more like his scent on you. Do you love him? Yuuki asked without hesitation._ ** _ **

 

**_**_After contemplating for a few moments, Zero gave in and told her the truth "Yes, I do love him and now I am mated to him."_ ** _ **

 

**_**_"That confirms my suspicion on you since I accidentally saw a rose tattoo mark on your shoulder when you changing your clothes two days ago." Yuuki told him. "I hope that you take care of him, it's just that he needed someone to care for him." she continued._ ** _ **

 

**_**_"Can I ask you something, Yuuki?" Zero said. He was nervous of what Yuuki will think of them. Zero look emotionless but on the inside of his mind, storms of emotions kept rolling. He holds on his breath for whatever words Yuuki said later._ ** _ **

 

**_**_A sigh escaped from the brunette. "I know what you ask of me… Actually, I only admired him as someone who saved me from that snowy night. I am simply considered him as my brother and nothing more. I will not tell anyone about both of you, it is up to both of you to tell them or not."_ ** _ **

 

Zero was glad that Yuuki only thought of Kaname as her brother and nothing else. It meant that she wouldn't come in between them. He just didn't want a love rivalry between him and her as they both fought for Kaname's affections. He sighed, remembering their previous night together, his flaccid member awaking at the erotic scene inside his head. Zero needed his Kaname; his pants keep tightening as his arousal grew bigger.

 

"Kana…" Zero moved quickly; tending to his needy arousal before he had to go back to the headquarters and report his mission.

 

Zero's cell phone rang; breaking his trance about Kaname. He pulled it from its hiding place and answered it. " _ _Zero! Did you already kill him?__ " came from a female voice he knew very well as.

 

"Tch. Yes." he grumbled before he disconnected the line. It had been Yuuki. Now his member becomes flaccid. Flicking the key pad out, he quickly typed a message to the headquarters. It was only one word.

 

__Done._ _

 

Pocketing his phone, Zero started walking faster. The only thing he wasn't aware of was the fact that a vampire was stalking him from behind. Zero did notice him later though, when he was in standing front of the Association gate. He knew exactly who it was. __Ichijou Takuma__. However the noble vampire disappeared before Zero could grab him.

 

"This is quickly becoming a lot more complicated…"

 

 

A couple of months later, Kaname didn't realize that something had changed inside his body until he suddenly felt a presence within him. No…twovery different auras to be exact; made themselves known to him. He trembled upon the discovery as he carefully cradled his stomach and cried softly.

 

"I…I…I am pregnant…with his children…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Gravity's Child


	6. Chapter 6

****“** ** **_**Talking of the past** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

****

Chapter 6

 

Oh yes, all male purebloods can bear children. The other female pureblood can bear children as well, but are limited because there are not many female purebloods being born and some female noble vampires are sterile. Of course, male Level B’s, which is the noble ones, can become pregnant if they drink a pureblood's blood in bigger dosage. A true vampire population is small because the vampire's pregnancy is extremely complicated and only purebloods and noble males can become pregnant. If asked the true population of the purebloods, it could easily be calculated by using both hands.

__

__Oh great__! Kaname was in a difficult situation. Why did he have to be the one in the __submissive__ role?

 

Two presences had made themselves known to him. He just stood petrified for a few moments but soon started carefully cradling his stomach. It was just two tiny pulses of life, but he was already in love with them. Like any other mother in the world, he stroked his flat stomach and started whispering to them. It had been exactly two months after the HA incident, when he conceived them. Stiffening the brunette quickly put a protective charm on his belly, concealing them from outside world. If anyone knew about this, he would become defenseless. He would be an easy target especially to __him__.

 

"Just great… I need to conceal my scent also. It will attract other vampires… Don't worry, mother will protect you all…" he murmured, and all the while he was stroking his stomach.

****

Kaname POV

 

I can't believe I'm pregnant. What will others say? I'm afraid of this. Why Zero? Why have you made me feel like this? I never felt so much hopelessness, fear, sadness but most of all… happiness. I never knew how being loved could make one feel like this. I only know of being in love, but __she__ was already taken… you made my heart feel so much different emotions… being __alive__. Is it was because you were a human __before__? Damn that Kiryuu and his sweet talk. I must conceal my pregnancy and my scent at all costs. I need to complete my promise to herno matter what! I need to take care of this. I wonder; is it the same feeling that you had experienced? The thought of __her__ pregnancy, made me realize that __her__ being protective of the children and __her__ fear is the exact same as mine. I never thought the pregnancy will be joyous but at the same time fearful and terrifying.

 

"I need him. Zero…"

 

Normal

 

The name was uttered, unwillingly, escaped from his throat. Jerking, Kaname snapped from his trance and quickly called for Seiren, whispering her name. He catches Seiren when the girl was being deceived by him. It seems that Zero asked her to protect him from the shadow and not to let him know about it. The lilac haired girl materialized in the clearing. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

 

"Please, don't tell Zero about this. I will tell him myself." Kaname murmured.

 

"Yes Kaname-sama." She quickly responded, but paused before continuing again "I will protect all of you with my life." Of course she knew, now that she had already caught a whiff of his scent, still emanating from him while he was chanting the necessary charms to conceal it. "I wish that you will tell Zero-sama soon that you are expecting children right now."

 

"No! I will become an easy target after this now that __it__ has happened. I am glad now that I already have killed all the bastards in the council." He huffed. The brunette was only waiting for his strike to __him__ after all the careful plans he had made a month ago.

 

"Yes Kaname-sama." she then disappears and continued observing him from the shadows.

 

 

Zero had quickly become restless. The hunter had felt Kaname calling for him. He was glad that Kaname was okay; he had felt it through the bond. At first he was feeling uneasy, then afraid, but then happiness. He briefly wondered why Kaname was feeling all of this, but then shrugged. All of this thought wasn't needed because he knew that Seiren was beside him, protecting the brunette from afar. Right now he was in Kaname's room, thanks to Yuuki's courtesy for letting him sleep in the room. Of course, all the Moon Dorm students that were still left were waiting for Kaname to come back had disagreed with it. Especially Aidou, since he greatly disliked Zero. They know when suddenly Aidou come into the room to get the document that he left few months ago and he was shocked to see Zero sleeping on the bed. Aidou being the protective he was, snarled and attack Zero in his sleep. Zero, sensing the danger ahead immediately vanishes into thin air. Aidou puzzled with the sudden action and think of it as his imagination only to find out that pureblood princess coming in calling Zero’s name. Therefore the argument ensues between them.

 

"Why, Yuuki-sama! He is still a danger to us. Kaname-sama would not let anyone come into his room casually!"

 

"I also disagree on allowing Kiryuu to sleep in Kaname-sama's bed." spat Ruka. She just didn't want the hunter sleep on her idol's bed; it was disgusting to her.

__

__'All of the Moon Dorm students disagree with Zero sleeping inside nii-sama's room. How they will react later when they decide to tell them about their situations__?' thought Yuuki furiously. __'I need to help them!'__  she continued to think deeply until a tall, orange figure approached her, whispering

 

"What’s wrong, Yuuki-sama?"

 

"Oh, Akatsuki-sempai! Nothing… I was in a deep thought." Yuuki murmured back.

 

"No, I don't think so, Yuuki-sama. Is something bothering you?" the oranget asked.

 

"No!" Yuuki hissed. She felt guilty hissed at the orange haired man. “I am sorry Akatsuki-san. I just worried about Zero and Aidou-sempai and Ruka-sempai vehemently rejected the idea of Zero living inside the dorm. I was the one asked him to sleep in Kaname nii-sama’s room. It’s just temporary though.” She sighed.

 

 

Back in the brunet's room, Zero was still bathing in Kaname's scent on the bed and quickly fell asleep. He dreamt of having a family with Kaname, now that they were already mated. He enjoyed playing with their children. He knew that he wouldn't mind bearing Kaname's children since it didn't matter to him who would become the submissive one in their relationship. He knew that he was also capable of bearing children since he is a pureblood as well. The only thing that mattered to Zero was their latest problem; how to kill __him__ , since __he__ is the greatest threat to mankind right now.

 

A few hours later, Zero snapped awake and immediately leafed through Kaname's journal to find some information regarding to __him.__ There was nothing.

 

"So, Kaname did not know who __he__ was. Hmm…Maybe mother never told him about who __he__ was." Slowly he opened that old golden book and searched through it until something caught his eyes. That was it! He now knew how to kill __him__. But, in order to do it, Zero would need Yuuki to distract Kaname from getting hurt.

 

"It will be troublesome if I did not get the vital help from her. I need her to distract Kaname now that only I can kill __him__." Zero murmured, deep in thought. He especially needed the Moon Dorm students to cooperate if he wanted to have any chance at winning the war. He knew that __the man__  was building an army of Level B’s. Zero knew that __he__ was building an army to complete __his__ objective. But Zero had been secretly planning, waiting for the right time to defeat __him__. The only effective way to defeat __him__ was on equinox; which it will be in two months from now using the core metal in the underground of headquarters; in other words, an anti-vampire weapon coated with pure liquid gold, combined with __his__ and her mother's blood or now Zero's blood. Zero only began counting the days until he could kill __him,__  but at the moment he needed to kill the pawns. From what was in Akihiko-san’s writing, it shows on how to create the blade too. ‘ _ _Hmm, it’s seems that I have to forge a blade then.__ ’ Zero thought.

 

 

The Hunter's Association had given him too many tasks these past months. He had to clean up the mess caused by the black shadow corrupting the mind of the vampires and humans. It was __his__ work. The HA didn’t know what really happen except that their weapon pulsed when in contact with the fragments. The hunters only can only kill the weak ones because of the weekly maintenance of their weapon with the core. To the Association, this was the first phenomena that had happened and they only put Zero on the job since he was the only one who was able to kill the shadow that in control. Yuuki did occasionally help him to do the job. Right now both of them had finished the task and immediately went back to Cross Academy.

 

"How did you do that, Zero? It seems that only you can somewhat __purify__  them." asked Yuuki on their way back home. She looks clueless. She just seen the shadow controlling the Level B’s and the bullet seems to dissipate the shadow behind and save the Level B.

 

"Oh, it was nothing. I simply shoot that black shadow that is within them." He replied.

 

On the way to the moon dorm, Zero never thought that they would be ambushed in the school ground; by someone they knew no less. Either someone was not being smart or this will simply be his chance to prove, to get cooperation from Moon Dorm students. But the cost would be high; exposing his true identity. It was clear that someone wanted him to come out of hiding, but he would happily take on that challenge and sacrifice his secret.

 

"What business do you have, Ichijou Takuma? Did your master want to talk to me?" asked Zero calmly. Yuuki was shocked when the blond attacked them.

 

"Ichijou-sempai!"


	7. Chapter 7

****“** ** **_**Talking of the past** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

****

Chapter 7

 

"Ichijou-sempai? You're alive!" Yuuki cried; a happy tone in her words. She was glad that he comes back because the blond had been missing for a while and they hadn't been able to find him. But Yuuki quickly became confused when the noble vampire started to attack them with no reason.

 

"What was going on Zero? Is he being possessed by the shadow?" She puzzled.

 

"No, someone of a higher ranking is controlling him. I mean that a pureblood is controlling his mind." He told her, pausing before he continued again, "A tattoo like mark has appeared on his neck, but I don't think that is a mating mark."

 

"What? So we must find the master. I don't want the others to see their companion be treated like this." Yuuki pleaded.

 

"Come, we have to immobilize him and find the mastermind behind the attack." Zero murmured. It seems that this battle would continue for a longer amount of time if he didn't shift into a pureblood. Therefore he must do it quickly before it alerted the Day Students to their presence on the school grounds. It was proven that Ichijou was a good fighter, with two swords no less, as he fought with two opponents in front of him. While they were fighting, the Moon Dorm students were already alerted to the three presences on the school ground and immediately raced to the scene.

 

"Takuma!" Shiki called him, but no answer came from the blond.

 

They were already exhausted from their previous hunting jobs and seeing as Yuuki was still not familiar with her own power after eight months of becoming a pureblood vampire again, she was tired as hell. Yuuki already showed exhaustion. She was two meter beside Zero. Takuma, seeing an opening between them, started to attack Yuuki. A stop proves fatal. Zero found this was an underhanded trick and his eyes changed color from silver-amethyst into glowing red. He simultaneously unleashed his kinetic waves and hurled Ichijou far west to the tree behind the noble vampire.

 

"I'm done pretending to be weak." Zero hissed under his breath. After all, he was aware that he had finally let his secret to be known to the others, but he was far beyond pissed. No one was supposed to make fun of him. He paused, scanning the area for the blonde's master. He knew the blonde's master was nearby and immediately gave a challenge signal for it to come into the ground. A rustle alerted Zero. A figure from behind the tree showed its presence.

 

The entire Moon Dorm was shocked for several reasons. One: to feel the unmistakable aura of a pureblood coming from Zero. And two: Sara Shirabuki had appeared on the school ground; her killer aura swirling around. Of course Zero knew that she was being possessed by the black shadow. Picking up an exhausted looking Yuuki, he slit his wrist and asked her to drink from him. Yuuki agreed and immediately drank his blood. She was shocked with the short flashback being presented to her. Zero had allowed her to see into the flashback, bit by bit as he reviled the needed information. It was only about him and Kaname and the most importantly, about the one they needed to fight. The scent of Zero's blood quickly confirmed to the rest of the vampires that Zero was a pureblood.

 

"Did you see it, Yuuki?" he asked her; a hint of concern in his voice.

 

"Yes Zero nii-sama, thank you for telling me the truth just like our old days. I am really concerned about you." She said. Zero nodded to her. He then turns to Sara.

 

"Hmm, it seems that you already accomplished your task of exposing my secret. But now that it seems that it has backfired on you." Zero purred to the pale woman in front of him.

 

"No! Ichijou, kill him!" Sara ordered her slave to do her bidding.

 

"Not so fast Shirabuki-san. You need to deal with me first!" Yuuki spat; venom in every word, and charged quickly at her with full force. The little bit of Zero's blood that she had drunken had made her body automatically awaken the rest of her power trapped within. It had also managed to hurt the shadow from behind the pale pureblood, but unfortunately the shadow that they encountered right now was a bit stronger than they had been encountered before.

 

Sara Shirabuki did not expect to be hurt by the pureblood princess. She had underestimated them. She hated it when someone tried to take her Kaname away. He was hers in the first place. Fueled with anger and jealousy, it had allowed the shadow to easily take control of her. The rest of Kaname's classmates were stunned to how the pureblood princess was acting and immediately raced forward to help them. They occupied Takuma Ichijou's hand when the blond suddenly wrenched himself free and went to his master's side to protect her.

 

"Takuma, wake up!" Ruka grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him, hoping that the blond would become conscious. Aidou, Kain and Shiki had grabbed both his legs and his hands, to avoid the blond from wriggling away to his master's side.

 

"Put him on hold, you guys. We will handle the master." Said Zero to them. Yuuki continuously attacked Sara while Zero unleashed his blood-red flames that swirled around him, Yuuki, and Sara. The eerily and somewhat beautiful fire was to isolate them from others, he need to complete his chanting, to kill the high ranking soul fragment. The bullet travelled from the Bloody Rose to the pale woman, piercing her shoulder.

 

She was screamed in agony and suddenly said ****"**** ** **Ha…ha… You managed to kill me, but right now your mate was in his hands! Haha~**** ** **"****

 

"Shit! Dammit!" was the words omitted from Zero. Now he cannot ask Yuuki to distract Kaname. He had lost this time around. Seiren had failed. It had been six months since he met Kaname at the headquarters. He never knew that __he__ would know what his weakness was. It couldn't be. The pale body of Shirabuki princess slumped down and Yuuki managed to catch her; she was unconscious.

 

"Master!" screamed Ichijou just before he passed out.

 

The fire that had surrounded them suddenly died down, but it was quickly replaced with an angry aura emanating from Zero. "What happened Zero?" asked Yuuki.

 

"Nothing." spat Zero. Zero closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. After all nothing would come from anger, anger would get him nowhere. "Let's go back to the dorm, I will explain everything." Then Zero stepped away from the scene, leaving them in confusion. The students carried both the Shirabuki princess and Takuma Ichijou back to the dorm and let them recuperate. The others gathered quietly in the dining room and Zero began to tell them the truth.

 

"I had been a pureblood long before I was born. My soul had been reborn into the hunter family and I did not remember it until I had been turned by Hio Shizuka. My mother was the one who sacrificed herself to protect humans from pureblood's servants, Level E's as you already know. Her blood was given to the chosen people, who soon became vampire hunters and her heart was mended together with the metal core, what we call the anti-vampire weapon." The entire group gave a shocked gasp except Yuuki who had known about it earlier. Aidou, who read a lot about vampire and hunter lore, was the most shocked one because he knew it better than everyone else.

 

"I don't believe you, Kiryuu!" he spat "What proof do you have that you are her child?" he asked. There was a slight warning in Zero's cold gaze and it sent chills down Aidou's spine, like it was as if Zero could see deep into his very soul. It was way too inhuman, even for him.

 

"Drink my blood." coming the command from him. Sensing that he had no choice, Aidou immediately drank it. Withdrawing his fangs, he backed away, trying to digest the truth in front his eyes. Zero only reviled the information about him.

 

"Now, do you believe me, __Hanabusa Aidou__?" hissed Zero, hinting that he was angry. Aidou on the other hand didn't want to answer with his mouth; only nodded.

 

"I need some help from you, regarding about the attack earlier." The entire group in the room nodded. Zero sliced his wrist, the blood dripping down into the mug in front of him after it materializes out of nowhere. He held the mug out and then ordered them to drink. "As you can see, I already gave you the information regarding to __him__ and I need your cooperation in killing __his__  army. I give you the necessary access for you to kill the shadow, my blood." Zero explained to them again " _ _He__ controlling them with his fragments, a shadow that will control and corrupt its host. You will know what to do." After that Zero left the confused students to let them digest the information and headed back into Kaname's room. Zero also only reviled the general information about him and __that man__  only. Yuki swiftly followed him into the room.

 

"Is something bothering you Zero nii-sama?" Yuuki asked.

 

"Please don't call me that, I am still the same Zero that you met, except that I'm not the Level E or ex-human vampire hunter anymore." He tiredly answered. He walked to the bed and sank down onto it.

 

"Okay, Zero. Something is bothering you. What's wrong?" she asked again.

 

"It's Kaname. He was being held captive by __him__. __He__ already knows what my weakness is…" Zero was silently crying. His mate had been taken, held captive by the man he never met before. __His own father__ …

 

"What? We must save him now!" Yuuki shrieked.

 

"No, he will be alright. __He__  can't kill him because I already put a charm on him earlier, to keep him safe and as collateral to ensure that I didn't do anything stupid."

 

"What an underhanded trick that is!" Yuki growled; anger in her tone.

 

' _ _Please be safe, Kaname…__ '


	8. Chapter 8

****“** ** **_**Talking of the past** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

****

Chapter 8

****

Once upon a time, there was a horrible curse casted on vampires by gypsies for the taking of their land. The gypsies cursed two unfortunate groups in vampire race; one was the twin children of the pureblood families, to destroy each other and they cursed the females of the lesser being to sterile for eternity, preventing them from populating further. Many of the twins in pureblood families after the curse didn't survive at any early stage; often resulting with premature births or they died while still toddlers, until fifty years later when one pair survived, the daughters of the pureblood Murasaki family.

 

Golden-platinum blonde hairs and twin pairs of lovely lilac eyes were playing together in a garden of a big, white English mansion in a secluded, peaceful country. Of course, both of them were ignorant, playing in their own little world. The firstborn, named Suzuran was a lovely girl with a charming smile, while the second one, named Suishou, was a petite-looking girl with a noble heart. Both siblings were adorable, and their mother was afraid to lose them, while their father hated them. The twins' birth was a miracle but it was also a curse to them; the children were both liked and feared by the society because of it.

 

 

 

"Suzuran nee-sama, wait for me!" the petite girl was trying to catch her sister. Her sister was an adventurous girl, but she also liked to look for trouble. They were venturing into the deep forest, sneaking from their home in searching for the unicorn myth, to see for them if the existence of a unicorn was real.

 

"Hurry up Sui! I am already near there!" the older said leaving her sibling panting harshly behind. Suzuran was not an adventurous type, she liked to read books and paint, but she also liked to follow her sister everywhere they went. Suzuran liked to teach her sister about vampire powers and art while Suishou liked to tell her sister an adventurous story for the exchange. They loved each other, to the point where no one would separate either of them.

 

"I saw it Sui! It was there! Hurry up." Cried Suzuran

 

"Okay…okay… I'm coming." Suishou replied back. Both of them didn't know that this event would change their lives forever.

 

A big white unicorn was spotted behind a tree and it was eating meadow grass under it. Suzuran watched it with fascination, and a glance from her side-line told her that Suishou was already beside her. Both of them were awed with the creature until Suzuran spotted a silver haired boy near it. They watched the interaction between the boy and the unicorn, the unicorn was being friendly with the boy and neither of them showed a hint of fear or malice between them. The boy noticed them and ushered the unicorn away for he wasn't sure if the twins had any malice towards the unicorn. The unicorn then dashed out into the deep forest and both sisters were disappointed with the action.

 

"Come out! Both of you, I know you are there." The boy suddenly called out. How he knew their presences were there, the sisters were puzzled. But unless the boy wasn't a human, he shouldn't have been able to tell.

 

"Suzuran nee-sama, the boy knew about us being here. He's not an ordinary human. I only smell human on him though. He's __different__." whispered Suishou. She was afraid, but her sister was the opposite. Suzuran then revealed by stepping from their hiding spot, and gladly took challenge; if any was coming from the boy.

 

Blue orbs were presenting to them, met with two pairs of lilac eyes and it stunned them. The beautiful blue eyes were like sapphire gems and it was enchanting, the silveret was a good looking boy. Both of them gasped to see the __creature__ in front of them. A human no less and it sent shivers to their spine as the boy was glaring at both of them.

 

"Who are you?" asked Suzuran with hesitation. She was fascinated by the human in front of them while Suishou was eyeing him carefully.

 

"A traveler, just passing by here." the short reply came from the boy. ' _ _I can't believe it, he's just so handsome…__ ' thought Suzuran, she was amazed his features. If any didn't know, Suzuran had fallen in love with the boy while Suishou was curious how the boy knew their presences and didn't notice his features; she was too immersed in her thoughts.

 

"What's your name? I'm Suzuran and this is my little sister, Suishou." Suzuran introduced them to him; she wanted to know more about the boy.

 

"Kal." replied from the boy. A short name that was unique and not many around here had that name or even anything like it.

 

"Who are you really?" came from Suishou. She had just watched their interaction from their side, analyzing any threats that could possibly from the silver haired traveler, if he was just as he claimed to be.

 

"Good observations you have… Suishou was it? I'm just a human but I know the features of bloodsuckers like you!" exclaimed the boy. They were hurt by his comments and Suzuran was beyond furious, but Suishou's crying and hiccups stopped her from beating the boy.

 

"Shh... Sui, don't cry. You dare to hurt her feelings, __our__ feelings!" she was trying to comfort her little sister, but couldn't do anything to the boy except yell.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But it is the truth. You do occasionally suck human blood. I saw one of your brethren trying to kill one of the villagers nearby!" the boy cried and both of them gasped.

 

"We purebloods don't do that! It was some lesser being that couldn't control their craving. We can control ourselves!" snarled Suzuran at him. The boy cringed with her rampant and quickly apologized to them for his accusations earlier.

 

"Okay…okay. I am sorry. Tell your sister not to cry anymore. But it can't make me change my mind about you at all. My land was taken and my parents killed because of you." Kal spat and Suishou immediately stopped crying. The boy then left before either of them could say anything.

 

"Wait!" cried Suzuran, but the boy continued forward without looking back towards them.

 

"He's gone..." Sighed Suishou, both women wanted to apologize for their behavior. They didn't know what actually happened outside apart from around their own house.

 

 

 

"Sui, I really want to meet him again. I don't know why I want to apologize to him. It made me sad." Suzuran was haunted by the thoughts of him, about what his last sentences had been. Suishou also felt sad for what her sister had done and she was determined to see for herself about the whole ordeal. It took them thirty years to uncover the truths about what actually happened within their society and they were disgusted with the corrupted lifestyle. The gypsies were taken from their land and killed because of their natural resources. These normally peaceful gypsies cursed them, made them less reproductive. The vampire then was devastated until they found a solution; to turn humans into their slaves as an addition for their population. Because of greed, the purebloods controlling humans as slaves, it drove them to the point of insanity and ordered them to kill the humans. The humans ended up going into hiding for years, being hunted for blood and nothing else.

 

Both of them were frozen in their mid-twenties', a long time since five years after the meeting, and they had been fighting the corruption in their society for thirty years after finding out the truth about it. Their family had been killed at the time of the fateful event and because of it they had survived the Murasaki's massacre. Both of them were not ignorant anymore, not immersed with their fancy little world; instead, they matured earlier than their peers.

 

"Sui." Whispered Suzuran. It effectively stopped her reminiscing on the event that had occurred years ago. They were hunting corrupted purebloods and their slaves, to end the world's suffering and return it to the previous state where all creatures are in peace. They became the pureblood hunters, known in vampire society as the Scarlet Sisters. They were feared because of their crimson blood colored fire ability, burning all opponents into ashes. Only the Murasaki family had that power.

 

"What it is Suzuran?" she was annoyed at her sister who was interrupting her reading about the reversing spell used for the unfortunate slaves of purebloods, for them to become human again.

 

"I saw someone, no. A silver haired and blue eyed man like we encountered in the forest before. That man looked like Kal." Suzuran said.

 

"I don't think it was him, if you ask me. He is a human; he must be old or dead for God knows how many years!" Suishou tried to explain to her sister, but she didn't want her sister become disappointed and then depressed for she knew that her sister had fallen head over heels for the boy.

 

"Okay, I know that you worried about me, thank you, but I swear I saw him at Mai's shop yesterday." Suzuran said softly. She knew her little sister could be a nag sometimes, but it was just because she was worried about her. Ever since the massacre, Suishou had become a different person. She was not a crybaby anymore and she hadn't shed a single tear since then.

 

 

 

A silver haired man was seen walking out a shop by Suishou and she followed him quietly until the end of the road with the intent to see whether or not the man was Kal, just as Suzuran had claimed yesterday.

 

"Who are you? Why did you follow me?" asked the silverette who had noticed her shortly after.

 

Suishou remained stoic with the question thrown at her until the man turned around and she was gasped softly at the man's appearance. "Kal…"

 

"Who are you really?" she sensed the man in front of her, same scent she had smelled before.

 

"Eager are we? Suishou was it, right?" Kal managed to keep his composure even though he was slightly shocked to see the girl he had met before actually recognize him. He just didn't expect to see her in this town. He had hoped nobody would know him since he was travelling around the world.

 

“It was because you intrigued me the first time we met. You are not human are you?" Suishou grumbled truthfully. "We intended to apologize to you but you left without us saying anything. I am sorry for our behavior on that day." Suishou said and bowed as an apology.

 

"So straightforward… So for your question earlier, I will tell you. But with one condition, you must go and have a drink with me. I requested only you and you alone. Come." Kal said before turned back and heading towards a nearby café.

 

' _ _Where is Sui? I asked her to investigate about Lord Sai, but she is late.__ ' thought Suzuran angrily. They were supposed to continue their journey after completing the reversal on the pureblood's slaves. She muttered to herself, walking around the town until she spotted Suishou…with another man? A familiar silver haired man she had encountered yesterday!

 

 

"I am a gypsy; I aged slower than vampires and humans, although I'm also a vampire now after some unknown pureblood turned me. I'll tell you this and you mustn't tell to another soul!" Kal lied but some part of it was the truth. He reminded her. "So what are you doing here? He murmured.

 

"Suzuran and I do hunting jobs." was short answer coming from her. Before she could say anything, Suzuran came and interrupted them.

 

"Sui! What are you doing here? Are you finished your job?" Suzuran was angry because had she waited for too long, only to find her sister drinking with a man. She is slightly jealous of her sister drinking with a man.

 

"Do not become angry, my dear Suzuran. She was trying to confirm her suspicion of me." interrupted Kal.

 

"Wha...Who are you?" hissed Suzuran; a hint of anger in her voice.

 

"I'm Kal. Do you remember me, Suzuran?" asked Kal.

 

"How?" murmured Suzuran. Suzuran was happy, but the tone of her voice remained calm.

 

"I became vampire years ago, someone saved me from being a slave." lied Kal. Suishou nearly cringed at his reply but managed not to at the last moment. "Can I join you? I heard there is a rumor that there are pureblood hunters in the area. I bet it was both of you, ne?" he smiled.

 

"What!?" Suishou was shocked at his statement. How did he know? She was determined to find out. ' _ _He was suspicious man__.' She thought deeply until Suzuran squealed.

 

"Yes!"

 

"I know you wanted to ask many questions, but don't worry. I merely wanted to find someone since he is a pureblood vampire and travelling together with you all made it easier." He grumbled.

 

Suzuran made a puppy-eye look and Suishou couldn't resist it. "Fine, but you must not interrupt our work." She firmly responded to him.

 

 

 

During their travels together, both of them had fallen in love with Kal but unfortunately the other had something planned for them. Suishou managed to hide her feelings in order for her sister to be happy with the man she loved. She didn't want to be a third wheel and prayed desperately for their happiness. But Kal had something in mind, and he managed to trick both of them into his plans by seducing both of the siblings. They had fallen in love with him and it would be easy to make both sisters fight each other for him. He wanted all purebloods, especially vampires extinct and he would kill all humans for world domination. Kal wanted to create a world in which only gypsies will lived in; he wanted revenge against the vampires and the humans for killing his kind. The hardest part was to make Suishou admit her feelings for him and pit her against her sister, but then he made a single mistake.

 

He did not anticipate this, this one single miscalculation. He had fallen in love with Suishou while he attempted to pit Suishou against her own sister. They had slept together for one night and he had made love to her. Suishou had marked him as her mate. Any plans for her had backfired on him. He didn't know any of the vampire rules and it led him to his own doom. But it was effective anyway, for when Suzuran had found it, she now desired Suishou's death.

 

"Nee-sama, I did not do it! I wanted to avoid it, but it was tempting me. I am sorry!" sobbed Suishou. She did not shed any tears after the unfortunate event. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done it…" she continued again. She was regretting what had happened four weeks ago.

 

"I cannot believe it! You betrayed my trust!" Suzuran was beyond angry. She had never expected for her sister to mate with the man she loved.

 

"No! I did not mate with him. Please sister, believe me!" The mark between Kal and Suishou was incomplete as only Suishou had marked him and thus they did not bond. Suzuran charged quickly at her, full force and Suishou did not have any choice but to defend herself from her angry sibling. Kal was having indescribable feelings about it. For once he was happy that they were fighting each other, but seconds later, it changed to protectiveness towards Suishou. He then couldn't wait any longer and raced forward to end it quickly.

 

"Please nee-sama, believe me." Suishou was having difficulty defending herself since her sister was a much better fighter than her. She barely managed to counter Suzuran's blood-spiked crystal with her own blood shield. A razor thin crack ran through it, a testament to her weakening powers.

 

"Not so fast Suishou." She looked like she was being possessed and Suishou didn't know what to do until she noticed that Kal was chanting something. Hearing only a bit, she realized that it was a doll spell used to control a vampire. She had read up on that same spell only a little while ago.

 

"Kal! How dare you!" she exclaimed. Kal was the one who manipulated them, tricking them into fighting with each other. She charged and tried to kill Kal. To her shock and horror, Suzuran leapt direct into her path. She felt her sister's skin rip and tear as fresh blood trickled out. She was willing to die protecting him, and she had showing it by accepting the blow delivered by her own sister; both because of the spell and her love for him.

 

"Suzuran nee-sama! Please!" she was crying now, her sister slowly dying in her arms.

 

He laughed. "Time to kill you, now that the one of you is dying!" Kal snarled at her. Suishou was furious, anger quickly clouding her judgment. But an overwhelming sadness soon consumed her.

 

"Why did you do this? What is our fault? What purpose are you doing this for…are you toying with us?" she sobbed, barely managing to not choke on her words.

 

"Since you will die after this, I will tell you the purpose of doing this since you are special." He paused and continued again "I wanted to build a world of only us; there will be no vampires or humans as a part of it! I will kill you since you are the only pureblood twins left and I assure you, your death will be painless. Not like your sisters." Suishou gasped at his answer. She knew somewhere in gypsy lore that they hated the purebloods with passion especially with the twins since it harbored many bad omens towards them. Suishou lunged forward, fighting him, and attacking with a fierce passion. She continuously unleashed her blood-red fireballs, catching his guards. He was a tough fighter and to prove it, she had been slashed on her chest and arm. She didn't know why but she felt something that couldn't be described. Following her instinct, she unleashed a blood-spiked javelin, hurling it towards him with as much force as she could muster. The javelin pierced into his chest and within seconds he was screaming in agony.

 

"You! I will be back to kill your descendant! Remember that! Do not die, I will find you!" he screamed in rage and anger as he fell to the earth before dying. She immediately went to her sister, hoping that Suzuran had survived her earlier attack.

 

"Suzuran nee-sama… please! Answer me!" She couldn't stop crying when her sister became ash, the wind slowly brushing the dust away. She couldn’t say sorry to her anymore.

 

"Haaaa!" she screamed and trembled, crying for ages at that exact spot until she noticed a change in her body. She was pregnant and it made her collapse into another round of sobbing.

A few weeks later, along with a child that she found on her journey, she found a human village that was rich from the metal ore that was dug up. She knew that it could help them in the future. She swore that she would make the world like before, unity and peace between its creatures, a world with harmony and without war.


	9. Chapter 9

****“** ** **_**Talking of the past** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

****

Chapter 9

 

Kaname POV

 

I sighed softly under my breath. I should have known that he was powerful, but I must keep her promise. I can only hope that he doesn't know about my condition. No…not yet. I scanned the area, but nothing was alive in this vicinity except for a few vampires apart from me, the babies and Seiren. Only ten vampires…

 

"Seiren." I called to her, whispering to the other side of the wall only to hear muffled noise, giving me the response that indicating that she was alive and well; only tied and gagged. She was also unable to help me.

 

How did they find me? I need to escape from this dungeon and quickly find Zero.

 

Normal POV

 

A set of footsteps was heard, growing in sound as it came nearer to his cell. Suddenly it stopped and it was replaced with a clunk sound, indicating that his door cell was being open. Both of Kaname's hands were tied to the wall, leaving his legs hanging. His captor didn't notice his uncomfortable grunt and shoved a blood pack to his mouth.

 

****"Drink."** **

 

' _ _Oh, he didn't want me to die…yet. What was he planning to do with me? Make me a bargaining chip?__ ' his thoughts were shattered by an icy touch of his abductor, only to find two glowing blood-red, almost black eyes that sent shivers down his spine. ' _ _Please, don't let him harm them.__ ' he thought.

 

 ** **"My…my… what do we have here…?"****  come the icy voice with the hint of amusement laced through it. It echoed slightly, but it was obvious that it came from the blurry figure in front of Kaname. "I believe this is Kaname Kuran, Suishou Murasaki descendant's mate then…"

 

Kaname wanted to cringe at his statement but didn't. Of course, it wasn't like he wanted to show his weakness to the man in front of him, but the babies were kicking his insides indicating that they knew their mother is in distress, uncomfortable with the treatment. The blurry figure in front of him then made himself known and it made Kaname shocked to see who his enemy was. The same face of his mate Zero, Kiryuu Ichiru.

 

 ** **"What? Amuse me Kuran."****  He said with a sharp tone to his voice. ****"I don't think your mate will survive with the ultimate weapon that I had made for him, after all your species will die anyway along with the pathetic humans that you'll try to save."****  His voice changed to angry and firm tone.

 

"Amuse me by how you are going to do it." Kaname challenged him.

 

 ** **"What a brave soul you are, just like her. Unfortunately, that lover of mine was weak after all. All I had to do was trick her and her sister; it was their fault for falling in love with me and fighting because of it. Hahaha…"****  he was laughing wickedly, sending shivers through Kaname. ****"I bet you don't know me, ne?"****  he purred. ‘ _ _What?! The man in front of me was actually Suishou-sama’s mate? So it means that he was Zero’s father!__ ’ Kaname thought.

 

"Not that I’m surprised to see the last remaining gypsy roaming in this world. After all, the signature of controlling others with shadow was an underhanded trick used by your own kind." Kaname hissed. After all he already lived for thousands of years, of course he knew it, and he had encountered one before in his early stage of his life. The sound of chanting slightly surprised Kaname, the one controlling the other twin was trying to control him. Kaname knew better than to not anticipate this.

 

 ** **"You will be sorry now that this**** ** _ ** _underhanded_**_** ** **trick is trying to control you! Hahaha…"****  was heard before Kaname was engulfed in dizziness. Something was repelling his spell.

 

 ** **"Tch! He really knows I will try to control his mate. Damn him!"****  he cursed under his breath. Zero was protecting Kaname with a series of protection spells after the other twin had tried to control Kaname, only to result in a small crackling explosion. The man then stormed out, and with an annoyed face he ordered the guard to bring the prisoner to a comfortable prison and order them to watch the brunet in tight security.

 

 ** **"Let's see how her descendant will react if he sees me…"****  his lips curled up smirking, turning back to see the door cell before going back to his chamber. He only needed to wait for two days before encountering Zero when the equinox will show.

 

 

 

Zero POV

 

Why do I feel unsettled? I heard Kaname calling to me, his thoughts reaching me via the blood bond but I cannot do anything for fear of his safety. ' _ _Them?__ _ _Who was there beside Kaname?__ ' I thought furiously. That fucking father of mine didn't realize that he had sons, no… a son right now. Ichiru had died before he even knew his true identity and his past life. Remembering Ichiru makes my heart ache.

 

"Ichiru…"

 

I gasped as I felt a jolt of shock coursing in my vein. He must have done something to Kaname, seeing as the protection spells had reacted that way. I hope Kaname will be alright. I hate to see him hurt, yes, I know he can protect and defend himself better than mine, but I cannot shake that thought of protectiveness. Why did I let him leave? I needed to take action fast, so I had asked Yuuki to gather all Moon Dorm students, especially Kaname's friend, ready for battle.

 

Normal POV

 

All of the moon dorm students had gathered in the hall. Only Sara Shirabuki didn't join because of Yuuki, because she hated the brunette for taking Kaname away from her. Not that she knew that Kaname was already mated to Zero, and if she knew, she would be furious and all of his effort for staying in secret will be exposed. He merely wanted to respect Kaname's decision; after all he wanted to keep their life in secret except for his, his previous life had been exposed too many merely a month ago.

 

"What it is Zero-sama?" asked Kain, as they were puzzled why the pureblood had made them gather.

 

"Now the equinox is approaching in two days, we need to leave today to the Valley of Death and confront him. His objectives are to destroy us together with humans and make a world where only his kind will live on Earth." He told them. The entire Moon Dorm gasped, shocked to hear it. Takuma, who already recuperating from their previous fight started to approach Zero.

 

"I believe there is more that you're not telling us Kiryuu-kun." He whispered, noting that he wanted to ask something privately with the new pureblood alone, now that the other students were occupied with Zero's statement earlier. Zero then had silently ushered Takuma to Kaname's room while Yuuki swiftly followed them from behind. All of Kaname's friends took notice of them and followed from behind leaving others who still murmuring.

 

"What it is that you want, Ichijou-san?" Zero calmly asked. He wanted to know what other wanted to ask, what was so important that he had whispered to him. Zero observed the blonde's reflection to see any hints of malice found on those orbs.

 

"During the elimination of the shadow, I slowly regained my consciousness and I heard that your mate was taken. Did I hear it correctly, Zero-sama?" he said then continued again "Your flame, only Akatsuki family can wield fire unless you are the true Murasaki which couldn't be since the Murasaki's massacre thousand years ago, with zero survivors at all…"

 

Sighing, Zero's eyes narrowed slightly. His secrets were being exposed one by one by the blonde, he was screwed. He didn't expect that Ichijou would know Murasaki's flame signature, it had been thousand years! He did not want them to know his entire root since Aidou-sempai's case a month ago.

 

"Takuma Ichijou! Don't." both Aidou and Yuuki shouted. Kain was gasping slightly from what Takuma had said just now.

 

"I just stated a fact, we need figures. How will we fight this thing if we don't know what caused it? Why did this happen? And where is Kaname?" Takuma hissed under his breath, nobody had ever seen him this angry with Kaname before. Both Yuuki and Zero cringed at the last part of his statement. They are not ready to tell them about their situation. After contemplating for a few moments, he sighed and then opened his mouth.

 

"Okay…okay… I will tell you all about it but please don't blame us for this." He sighed. All of them nodded and ready to hear what are Zero about to tell them.

 

"As I told you a month ago, the woman who sacrificed herself was my mother and she was the last remaining Murasaki, Suishou Murasaki." As Zero finished his statement, all of them gawked at the revelation being presented in front of them except for Yuuki, as she was still considered a new-born. Slowly, a sad reflection built on the silver-amethyst orbs of the new pureblood and it took for a while before he regained back his composure.

 

"The one we are fighting right now is a dead gypsy who was the one cursed us vampires for taking their land. He wanted to destroy both vampires and humans for the deed that forced his kind into extinction. He was once called Kal, the half incomplete mate of Suishou and their coupling resulted in two beings; twin half-blood, both gypsy and pureblood vampire, which were me and Ichiru." He said and after a few moments he continued before anyone could say anything "But since it was an incomplete mating, we become purebloods instead of the half-blood gypsy although we had some of the gypsy’s power." He finished, and sank down into a chair.

 

"But how?" after a quiet moment, finally Aidou spoke.

 

"Their mating was special. Usually pureblood and noble vampire can procreate but it had to be a complete blood bond which seals them together, but in this case something between them triggered the mating and it also may have been due to both of them were different beings…" Zero was really unsure his parents mating, his mother hadn't told them anything about their father except of how they met and his betrayal. All of them nodded and they didn't push the conversation any farther.

 

"Thank you for being honest with us Zero-sama. We wanted you to believe in us, put past our differences and all of us will serve you." said Ruka.

 

"No, please. Act just like before I awakened as pureblood. I am not worthy for all I have done to you all before. I understand that not all pureblood are bad and also not all vampires are good. __Please__ …" Zero pleadingly said. All of them nodded, accepting the request.

 

"I don't want to press this matter further but what about Kaname-sama? And I'm really worried about your mate." Takuma asked. All of them nodded, they knew the importance of a pureblood mate. They are being treated carefully since the pureblood mating is scarce. Yuuki give Zero 'tell them the truth' look and he kept sighing more.

 

"What is the problem, Zero-sama?" Takuma asked, with a hint of concern in his words.

 

"I do not know how to tell you this but I really respected Kaname's privacy." Zero hesitatingly said. He was unsure to tell them or not now that Yuuki giving him that look. Before all of them tried to protest, Zero immediately cut them off "Kaname was taken by him."

 

"What?" all of them shouted at the same time, and it made Zero's ears ring from the sound made by them.

 

"He took Kaname, my mate…" he grumbled under his breath and it shocked them to the core.


	10. Chapter 10

** **(Beware of the marks though… don’t confuse)** **

****“** ** **_**_Talking in the past_ ** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

__“Link/Bond talking”_ _

 

****Chapter 10** **

 

Sound of the birds cawing and squeaking on the trees in the forest indicates calmness and cool of the night of the equinox. The silence that provided is far from the truth. Far inside the forest was present the fight that was taken place. A sound of clashing metals and slashing of flesh disrupt the silent that it had. There stood two men, both of them have the same figure, the same face, the same hair color, same height fighting with each other. The twins fighting since an hour ago. The twin with the longer hair taunting the other one, only effectively reversed the other way around. The longer twin, Ichiru being possessed by the gypsy Kal managed to counter an attack from the other twin, Zero. Going on an offensive attack, a blood colored javelin were sent to immobilize the possessed twin, only to be countered by a defensive spell. Sensing an open opportunity by the possessed one, he sends off a dangerous attack that potentially injured Zero greatly. Zero couldn’t counter it fast as he can only to be engulfed in a blinding light.

 

“Zero!” Kaname suddenly shrieked; giving the rest of the vampire within vicinity shocked at the sudden scream.

 

** **Three hours before…** **

 

A lone figure was seen lied on a bed inside a man-made prison. The figure is none other than the pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran. But, a stairs below, a figure was seen inside a rusty metal prison, both the hands and legs chained on the wall. A female, not more than 25 years old (although she is actually older than that) was conscious. She tried to escape and find her Kaname-sama fast. She remembered a box that was given by Zero-sama in case of emergency. She decided to use it. No one knew her powers. She can control space and distort it. Because of her power, many vampires and human alike wanted her, be it by manipulating her or wanted to dissect her for research purposes. She was found by Kaname after saving her from the clutches of a cruel vampire aristocrat. And that was why she was never used it until now. A box was lying, floating in front of her. She didn’t know what was inside of it. She just hope for that whatever it is she can save her Kaname-sama swiftly, as fast as she can. There was a sudden light coming from it and engulfed her into it. What she felt like hours, suddenly in front of her is the figure of someone she greatly knows of. Kaname-sama…

 

Seiren panicked. She fails her job miserably. And now, the said person who she was supposed to protect was captured and unconscious. They were tricked by them and trapped in a house in the middle of the forest. The Dark Forest… The normal breathing she heard indicate that Kaname is still alive and okay, but she cannot be sure of that. After all, their captor did something to him from what she had heard yesterday. She averts her eyes to the soft mount on his abdomen and slightly touched it. There are sudden kick from one of the babies. Thank god the babies are fine. Shifting her focus to Kaname, she gently touches Kaname to wake him up.

 

“Kaname-sama, please wake up!” she pleaded. She didn’t get any response from the brunet for ten minutes. She cannot wake him up. What was wrong with Kaname? Maybe the box can help. After all this is what Zero-sama instruct her to do. Maybe he predicted something like this bound to happen. The blinding light coming from the box and this time it was Kaname who absorbed the light, not the other way around like her before. What is that box actually?

 

Kaname POV

 

I stand on a pristine white room just now and suddenly the scene change and I see myself standing floating on top of an ocean with a blue sky high up. I notice that I was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. I saw someone in front of me. It is blurring at first, but then I can see a figure of girl. There is a brunette, with petite looking and cool fuchsia eyes. She is wearing a white gown. She is staring at me but at the same time not. Then I notice a presence at my back. I turn around and saw silver haired boy, with a purple tint and warm fuchsia eyes too. He is wearing a white dress shirt with blue suspender and blue short pants. The three of us are floating on the water. I feel somewhat familiar at them; feel a sudden protectiveness surge forward and familial love. It cannot be, right?

 

“Mama.” The girl called. Her voice is so beautiful. “This is the first time we met. I am so happy!” exclaimed her. The girl is smiling. Her smile is so bright, pure and innocent. I am stunned. These two are my children?

 

“Nice to meet you too, mama.” This time the boy said. The boy who was supposed to be behind me suddenly appears beside the girl. The boy looks calm and collected, but beneath the façade I saw a beaming joy apparent on his eyes. I can’t believe it…

 

“My children…” I cried. ‘ _ _So this is what she felt…__ ’ I thought. The joy and happiness I felt when meeting them makes me cry. Now I’m blaming the hormones. I move to where they are and hugging both of them.

 

“Nana told us about you and papa. We were so lonely, we know that mama have to accomplish whatever mama wants, but lately we cannot hear mama anymore. We missed you.” The girl told me.

 

“Oh god, I am sorry! I have been neglecting you guys. It’s just that mama have to fulfil your grandmother’s wish.” I reasoned. I forgot to respond when I’m focusing on something.  

 

“We understand mama, but just let it be. You already suffer enough to bear the burden alone. It’s time for you to start to share and care for others too. Papa will be waiting. Don’t waver and be strong, mama.” The boy said firmly.

 

**_**_“One day when you have grown up, you will be a wonderful person. Remember that no matter what happen, don't waver. Be strong Kaname."_ ** _ **

 

‘ _ _But I am not… I hide beneath the façade of Kaname Kuran. I don’t know if I can be strong just like you, Suishou-sama. I will try my best. Thank you Suishou-sama.’__  

 

“…-sama… up…” came a whisper. I heard someone calling me, interrupting my thought. I do not know who the voice belongs to, but there is this softness in the voice indicates that it is a female. It seems that I fall into my subconscious. I glad I can meet my children personally.

 

“Mama, please wake up now. Papa would be sad if you don’t wake up now. Poor auntie Sei.” The girl chirped.

 

“Thank you my children...” I said before I fall into blackness.

 

 “…me-sama, please wake up!”

 

I slowly open up my eyes, adjusting the darkness inside the cell. I heard Seiren calling me. I remember the children. I am happy to see them. I wonder how Zero will react if I told him about them. Urgh, it’s my fault for delaying the news to Zero and ignoring Seiren’s idea. I notice my surrounding, I was lying on a bed and it seems my hand and legs are un-cuffed. It must be Seiren who un-cuff them.

 

“Thank you, Seiren.” I said to her. I ruffled her hair. She is worrying about me and blushed on my action. I assure her that I’m alright.

 

“You’re welcome, Kaname-sama.” She replied.

 

“How long I’m unconscious?” I asked her.

 

“Eight hours after that man move you to different cell.” She replied again.

 

I sighed. Kal knows my condition now. I really am afraid what he will do to the children. I’m really glad that Zero put the barrier on me. We need to get out from the mansion. I notice that there are two vampires coming to my cell. I ask her to hide and me pretending still to be unconscious. The vampire guards then coming to my cell and check me out. Seiren, with her fast reflex, killing both guards instantly. The unknown vampires reduced to ashes. We both seeing this opportunity to escape and hide somewhere far from the mansion. ‘ _ _I have to warn Zero about him…__ ’ I thought.

 

Normal POV

 

Two figure were being seen at the entrance that leading to the outside of the dungeon. They paused at the entrance, sensing any danger that might come towards them. It seems none for a while. Kaname sensing a normal human just ten meters ahead and ask Seiren to immobilize him. Then they resume back running outside and found a nearby shack five kilometres from the mansion. They put a stop to rest since the brunet is panting. Kaname sit down and make himself sitting comfortably due to his large middle while Seiren guards from the inside. He makes himself calm down and starts to communicate telepathically with Zero.

 

 _ _“Zero?”__ Kaname called.

 

 _ _“Kaname! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”__  said Zero frantically. He just finished briefing the Night Class about Kal half an hour ago. Right now they are on their way to the forest using cars. It takes them about five hours to reach there. The main reason they use cars rather than their vampiric speed because they wanted to conserve energy for the battle later. They already were riding the car for three hours now.

 

 _ _“I am alright. He only threatened me. We managed to get outside of the mansion. Ichiru is alive. He is being possessed by Kal. Why didn’t you tell me he was your father?”__ Kaname sadly asked.

__

__“Ichiru is alive? Thank God, I thought I killed him…”__ Zero said happily, relieved that his twin is alive and well and continued _ _“I will free him from father.”__ Zero said confidently. After a while, Zero giving an honest answer from Kaname’s question. _ _“I don’t know how to break it to you. I don’t know how you will respond when I told you about it. I’m sorry.”__  He didn’t know if Kaname is still harbouring his feeling for her. It breaks his heart to see Kaname sad. Kaname felt guilty because Zero prioritizes him more than himself.

__

__“No, I am sorry. I’ve kept something from you too.”__ Kaname said. He didn’t know how to break the news about the twins. He settles it by being direct. It’s too late to tell him now that he’s been captured, but at least Zero should know what had happen to him. Zero already proves to him that he cares about him and he didn’t want to make it more complicated. After all he already fallen in love with Zero without him realized about it.

__

__“Why?”__ queried Zero.

__

__“I shouldn’t have kept this from you. I’m pregnant with twins…”__ He finally said it. He hopes that Zero won’t mad at him for keeping this big secret. Zero on the other hand just stared blankly in front of him at the news.

 

“…”

 

 _ _“Zero?”__  he called nervously after a while of not getting his reply. He is afraid. After all the feelings that he buried inside, he is becoming vulnerable. He is uncomfortable with all those feelings that Zero showered to him. But now he made his resolve and embracing it. Zero felt Kaname’s insecurities through the bond and assured him.

 

 _ _“…I am not mad, just sad. I am understood why you did that.”__  Zero said firmly and continues it before Kaname could argue, __“If I’m on your shoes right now, I will do the same. You want to protect them, right? Just don’t blame yourself; you have your own reason.”__

__

__“I still wanted to say sorry, Zero.”__ Kaname replied. __“And I love you.”__  Kaname said truthfully, blushing madly at the statement. Thank god, Zero didn’t see his cheeks painting red. __“I thought about it. About us, I mean. I’m just confused at that time, but one thing that is clear to me; I care about you a lot and I want to have a family with you.”__

__

__“Me too Kaname, I love you.  I will be there by midnight. Just take care of yourself. Rest assured. I will finish it once and for all. See you later.”__ Chuckled Zero. He also is blushing at the Kaname’s previous statement.

 

 _ _“Okay. Promise me that you come back in pieces.”__  He said.

 

 _ _“I will.”__  Replied Zero before ending their conversation.

 

Kaname sighed. He caught a glimpse on the clock in the mansion and it seems about two hours more for Zero to arrive there. He just needed to conserve energy and hide from them for now. They just needed to hide their presences. Zero on the other hand is happy and smiling inside the car. Yuuki notices Zero’s behavior and asked him.

 

“What happen Zero? Why suddenly smiling?” Zero just hum and not giving any answer to Yuuki. Yuuki understand his antics and just let him be. It seems Zero in a good mood. She didn’t want to ruin that. Zero shifted his gaze to his left side gazing outside of the window car. He shifts his mind to on how to release Ichiru from his spell.

 

****Flashback** **

 

**_**_He leafed through Akihiko’s journal on how to create the blade. He secretly forge a simple blade from the metal ores from the HA as the core and coated it with pure liquid gold mix with his blood. The tricky part is about obtaining the pure liquid gold. He have to steal some and melting it. The nearest is in Russia, so he have to make an excuse for a three days trip from the HA, the chairman and Yuuki. The extraction was a success and he has no trouble to melt it in a smelter somewhere in Japan._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Just wait for Equinox then. I need to memorize the spell.” Zero said to himself._ ** _ **

 

The cars suddenly stop. It seems they already reach the entrance of the forest. Zero began to distribute them into two teams. First team consists of Zero, Kaname inner circle except Kain and Senri and three boys of the Night Class. While Yuuki, Senri and Kain with one Night Class member for rescuing Kaname. They nodded and vanish to their respective area. Zero and others act as the frontline to raid the mansion. The four member from other team briefly noted that Kaname was hiding somewhere near the mansion. ‘ _ _It’s time…__ ’ thought Zero.

 

The silver haired prefect arrived in front of the mansion. It seems they already expect Zero and his companion going to attack them tonight.

 

“Welcome Suishou’s descendant. I hope you enjoy our hospitality here.” Kal mocked. Zero just stopped his track and stare at him blankly while everyone gasped at someone in front of them. It was Ichiru. “I see. So you know already. You are no fun…” Hummed Kal. Suddenly there is an explosion on their west and someone’s blood is spilled. ‘Yuuki/Yuuki-sama!’ all of them thought at the same time.

 

“How dare you!” Aidou hissed. He wanted to attack first but halted by Zero’s hand gesture. “But Zero-”

 

“Calm down Aidou-sempai. This is what he wants.” Zero said calmly. Aidou noticed the glint on the possessed Ichiru. Kal tched. He gives off the signal. From there, some of Kal’s vampire lackeys attack them first, leaving only Zero with Kal in the middle. “Let’s settle this once and for all.”

 

Both of them are attacking each other with fervor. Zero shoots some bullets at Kal while he countered with his wind barrier spell and diverts them to nearby trees. A small blasts appeared on that tree, leaving the tree become a stump. Zero tch-ed and attack Kal again with an offensive hunter spell and telekinetic waves only seeing that Kal managed to side stepped and just barely grazed his left cheek. The blood permeates, giving off a blanched smell, but still barely had a pureblood scent on it. Kal summoned his wind familiar and the said familiar changed into a transparent sword. Zero ducked on the incoming wind attack and immediately parried the sword with his blood colored javelin.

 

“Just like her! Ha ha.” Cackled Kal. Zero ducked, rolled, twisted and blocked the continuous attack. He called up his telekinetic waves and unleashed towards Kal. Zero just frowns at his evil grin and resume his fighting stances. He fired up two bullets at Kal and at the same time chanting a stun spell. The subsequent attack was parried with earth elemental spell. Zero cursed under his breath and distances himself from the gypsy. He looks around since he lost the possessed Ichiru and was attacked brutally from behind and is thrown onto a tree. Coughing, he immediately side stepped avoiding a blast from the gypsy. He readied himself for a sprint and launched a blood spiked javelin. The action caused Kal to have a gash on his shoulder. Both of them stop to catch their breaths. Kal gaining an upper hand start to attack his powerful attack…

 

 

Yuuki was being grazed by a knife aimed at her. Thankfully she barely dodges the sneak attack and just being graced on her shoulder. The wound healed fast. Kain immediately kills the hiding vampire.

 

“Are you all right Yuuki-sama?” asked Kain. Yuuki giving a nod, signaling she is okay. They resume they journey ahead until they found Seiren defending a shack behind her from three possessed vampires.

 

“Seiren-chan!” Yuuki shouted. They immediately help her seeing that she is overwhelmed by the attacks and being injured. They finish killing the last vampire then Kaname going outside. Kaname looks exhausted.

 

Kaname nii-sama!” panicked Yuuki. Yuuki shocked seeing her brother’s state. Well, after being more than eight months without contact of course it shocked her seeing him. Who wouldn’t shock seeing the usually lean brunet suddenly become bigger, especially it is centered on his middle?

 

“Yuuki…” said Kaname softly. Yuuki immediately hug him, minding on his delicate state. He hugs her back, smiling at her. Both Senri and Kain were shocked but they didn’t let it seen on their face. It seems that their leader is pregnant. “I’m sorry for leaving you, but I have an urgent matter needed to get rid of.” He said, giving the answer to the unspoken question why did he leave. The babies decided to kick and Yuuki felt that.

 

“Wow, nii-sama. Is it Zero’s?” she asked. Kaname nodded and guided her hand to the left side of his stomach to let her feel the kick again. Yuuki awed at the kick. “I become an auntie!” she exclaimed happily.

 

“Where is Zero?” asked Kaname. He knows that Zero said that they arrived on midnight and it already half an hour past twelve. Suddenly there is an explosion sounded nearby them. Kaname hopefully Zero didn’t catch on that. They immediately gone to the nearby place and saw something shocked them. Kaname seeing the scene in front of them can’t help but praying that Zero is okay.

 

“Zero!” screamed Kaname when he just arrives there.


	11. Chapter 11

** **(Beware of the marks though… don’t confuse)** **

****“** ** **_**_Talking in the past_ ** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

__“Link/Bond talking”_ _

 

****Chapter 11** **

 

A smoke surrounding the area and Kaname can’t help but pray to any deity in hope that his Zero is okay. A silence pause aggravates his nerves and he panic when there were no response from both side. Fear ran coursing through his veins. Then suddenly there is someone grabbing him from behind and gripping him harshly.

 

“Kaname nii-sama!” shouted Yuuki worriedly. In front of him is Zero, stood and bleeding from his wounds on his front shoulder. ‘ _ _Please let him be__ alright’ plead Kaname internally.

 

 ** **“One wrong move and he dies along with your child.”****  Snarled Kal. Kal pointed his middle finger on Kaname’s neck signaling that he can kill him with one swift move. Zero stopped from whatever he wanted to do, fear for Kaname and their unborn children. Kaname thought of something to stall this.

 

“You shouldn’t kill me. After all I’m carrying your grandchildren.” He said confidently.

 

 ** **“You liar! I didn’t commit any sexual intercourse with- No, it cannot be. We cannot conceive because of different race! I don’t believe you!”****  said Kal with such accusatory.

 

“Well, you did. I just don’t know why though. We just have born in this era rather than thousand years ago. Okaa-sama sacrifices herself to create those hunters. Surely you have accessed his memory.” said Zero nonchalantly. Kal faltered, leaving Kaname an opportunity to run away from his grasp. Suddenly the three of them engulfed within a blinding light from Kaname. The light showed a memory of Suishou with the children and Kal gasped at the scene. ‘No wonder that piercing lavender eyes of the boy reminding of my younger self. What have I done?’ thought Kal. He was preoccupied with the memory, unable to counter an attack from Zero with the golden blade, leaving him bleeding on his stomach. It seems a blur to him but he heard a spell uttered from someone near. A spell he knows by heart. ‘ _ _It seems she knew somehow I came back to continue my revenge.__ ’ Thought Kal.  

 

“Okaa-sama loves you dearly. She wanted you to be released from the darkness and sin passed by your ancestor. She wanted you to be free. That is her utmost wish.” Zero said. Kal falls down and Zero grabs him away from the impact.

 

“I never doubt her love, it’s just I don’t want her tainted by my darkness. Thank you for freeing me from my past, son… Glad that I’ve met you and your brother.” He said solemnly before he close his eyes, free from eternal darkness that had been casted upon him by his ancestor. ‘ _ _I thy free thee from the curse.__ ’ he thought before die.

 

“Otou-sama, please rest in peace.” Said Zero sadly, leaving unconscious Ichiru on his arms. The bleeding on their wounds slowly heals. Finally, the battle stops, leaving some of the possessed vampires and humans unconscious. Aidou and the rest of them coming to Zero and gaping at Kaname’s figure. It seems that their leader is pregnant and a lot of explaining needs to be done. Zero asks Aidou to carry Ichiru and Zero give him some blood for him to recuperate. Ichiru subconsciously drink the blood from Zero’s wrist, taking the necessary amount. Then Zero goes to Kaname. Kaname on the other hand just barely stand before Zero come letting him lean on him.

 

“Urgh, Zero… I think I’m in labor.” Kaname hissed. Kaname gripped his middle in pain. The clear liquid already stains the dark pants wet. The contraction increased with times and intensity.

 

“What?!” Zero panicked.

 

“The babies are coming, now!” Kaname screamed. All of them are panicking hearing about it including Zero, sans Seiren and Ichiru since he passed out. Aidou showed a great panic than the others even though he kept a good job on not letting the unconscious Ichiru fall.

 

“Babies?” all of them shrieked and this time sans Zero and Seiren.

 

“Argh!” Kaname screamed. No time for dilly dallying. The babies want to be born now. They needed a room, quickly. The hisses make them stop panicking, for now.

 

Kaname didn’t even realize that he had been on active labor for 18 hours. All those pure adrenalin that he felt, he didn’t even notice that his water break during the battle. Zero was scooping him up into the mansion nearby. All of them were following both of them. Right now Kaname is naked halfway down, pushing the first children out on the queen-sized bed in the nearest room in the mansion that they were being kept before. Zero is supporting his back, giving encouragement and wiping any sweat formed on his forehead while Seiren helping him deliver the children. Yuuki on the other hand preparing the warm water and towels across the room and the others are outside of the room waiting.

 

“Zero…” Kaname moaned. He just wants this to be over. He thought he knew pain, but giving birth is even worse. Zero soothes him by palming circles on his back to lessen Kaname’s pain. He is grateful to have Zero by his side, seemingly thoughtful during the delivery. Kaname kept pushing until he feels some burning over his stretched opening. He gripped the bed tightly, making a hole on it. “It’s burning! Please, I just want it to stop!”

 

“Kaname, it will be over before you know it. The head is coming. They will be here soon.” Soothe Zero. Driven by the encouragement Zero gave, Kaname kept pushing until the burning pain is over. He doesn’t want Zero to think he is weak. That was why he stops complaining and bears with it a little more. It seems his effort was paid, the head is already out and he wanted to push again but being stopped by Seiren.

 

“Stop, Kaname-sama.”

 

“ _ _Stop?__ ” hissed Kaname.

 

“Please stop Kaname-sama. I need to check the cord around the neck. Sorry if I have startled you.” Seiren said after she rephrases back her words carefully. She didn’t want to cause any wrath coming from the distraught mother to be. She checks if any cord was around the baby. Fortunately, they are none. “Okay, there was no cord around, so you can start continue pushing.”

 

Kaname gladly compiled. Going on autopilot, he kept pushing for another half an hour until a shrill cry break the atmosphere. A baby is born and he is glad that everything is okay judging from the healthy cry the child made.

 

“A girl! Congratulation Kaname-sama, Zero-sama.” She said monotonously with the hint of subtle joy. Seiren ask Zero if he want to cut the cord and Zero immediately say yes. Then she gives the baby to Yuuki to be clean and put her on the white blanket that she found inside the closet in the adjacent room.  Yuuki is beamed seeing her niece. She is so happy to see her cute niece and can’t wait for the second one to come soon.

 

“A daughter…” Zero said in trance. He just couldn’t believe it that he has a daughter now. Even though he still overwhelmed with the news about 16 hours ago, he is so proud and happy. He kissed Kaname’s forehead, ignoring the sweat lingered. Kaname is very exhausted but he is so happy seeing his daughter. Yuuki give the baby to Kaname after she is done cleaning her niece. The baby girl finally stop cry when she is being swaddled by her mother.

 

“Hello girl. Finally we meet…” said Kaname. He cries softly seeing the bundle in front of him. He felt momentarily sad that the connection they had inside of him loss and at the same time overjoyed now that he finally meet her. She is still red from crying and from her birth. Who wouldn’t cry if she has to depart her comfortable, squishy home? The baby girl opens her eyes and both of them gasped seeing her eyes. She has the combination of her parent’s eyes and the girl having a wisp of brown hair just like Kaname. The baby girl is having mostly of Zero’s facial structure. She will be a daddy’s girl. Zero wanted to touch her face by using his index finger only to be grabbed by the tiny hand that was flailing firmly.

 

“She has a firm grip.” Zero commented. The baby finally releases the finger after a while and wanted something else. It seems that she is hungry. Kaname on instinct put the baby on his wet nipple. The baby suddenly latches and drinks the milk. Kaname grimaces at the sudden impact. It seems the second one will take his own time to come. The baby then burped before Kaname grimaced, feeling the urge to push again.

 

“Urgh!” hissed Kaname. Kaname giving the baby to Zero before he start pushing and Zero swaddled their daughter with his right hand while palming Kaname’s back on his left. Driven by the contractions, he pushes the second baby down. Seiren readied herself in front of Kaname to catch the second baby. A half an hour was passed. It seems the baby just moves an inch and Kaname is distressed and exhausted.

 

“I…can’t… I’m too tired…” slurred Kaname. It seems the baby took the time to come down. Kaname is on the verge of passing out. Seeing Kaname didn’t have any energy to push, Zero giving the baby to Yuuki.

 

“Come on Kaname. Don’t fell asleep. Drink my blood.” Zero said. He was alarmed at Kaname’s labored breaths. Kaname just complied. He slashed his skin with his telekinetic power, not too deep for initiating Kaname into bloodlust to drink his blood. Zero supported Kaname and presenting his wrist and Kaname suck it harshly given that he is just having a contraction again. The vampires aware of the blood spilled and they control themselves not to give in into bloodlust state. Kaname took a big gulp before proceeding to push the second baby out. The baby finally moved and the same procedure to check the cord around the baby’s neck. Then push the shoulders out.

 

“Kaname-sama, give me a one big push.” Seiren said. Kaname just complied and give her a big push. The soft cry is heard after the baby expelled from its confined home. “A baby boy. Congratulations.” She said after checking the baby. Yuuki gave the baby girl to Zero while Seiren cuts the cord and given the second baby to Yuuki to be cleaned up. The new parent overjoyed of the new addition. The baby cried softly and Kaname chuckled at the antics. The baby boy met his mother and suddenly stops crying. Same as his sister, the baby boy demanded a milk. Their son is also having similar eye color and having mostly like Kaname’s facial with silver wisps of hair. Kaname smiled on his son when he latches on his nipple and gently suck the milk. Zero just eyeing them and smiled.

 

“Do you have names picked out for them, Kaname?” he asked. Well, their sudden arrival shocked the new parent and they didn’t have enough time to think of any names. While Kaname have time to think, he too was too occupied with the promise. Kaname just shake to indicate a no. “How about Mana and Akira, Kaname?”

 

“Mana…” Kaname tested. He blushed behind its meaning. “Akira…” Kaname tested again. The babies just giggled their name. It seems they like their name. “I agree with you and it seems they like it too.” Kaname said. Zero smiled seeing their antics. New parent were exhausted, but seeing the children makes them forgot about what had happen few hours ago. They smiling proudly, happy with the new addition. It seems they needed rests before going back to the academy. ‘ _ _I wonder how the chairman and Yagari-sensei will react seeing us?__ ’ Thought Zero, smiling. The children sleeping like an angel on their arms. When Kaname is drooping to sleep, Zero handing both his children to Yuuki for them meets their uncles and aunties.

 

“Just don’t create too much noise.” Said Zero darkly. The or else was left behind and Yuuki knew the implications especially Aidou that needed to be controlled. Yuuki leave the new parent to rest for a while for their needed rest.

 

‘ _ _Thank you for giving me family…__ ’ both of them thought in unison as the door closed, leaving the two of them behind chuckled together.


	12. Epilogue

** **(Beware of the marks though… don’t confuse)** **

****“** ** **_**_Talking in the past_ ** _ ** ****”** **

****“Echoing talks”** **

‘ _ _Thoughts__ ’

__“Link/Bond talking”_ _

 

****Chapter 12: Epilogue** **

 

Years have passed. Their family is growing and they welcoming their newest addition wholeheartedly. It seems that Yuuki just given birth to twin daughters, Ran and Ren. They both are so similar with their father, Ichiru. Ruka and Akatsuki married four years ago and have four years old son while Takuma and Shiki married two years later and have three years old daughter and the second one soon coming. It took Ruka two years to overcome her feelings to Kaname and Akatsuki to woo her. Hanabusa, Rima and Seiren still single, Hanabusa opened up a kindergarten where children from various background mingle together, Rima still with her modelling career and Seiren still continuing her job as bodyguard to both Kiryuu-Kuran’s family. The human slowly knows about vampires and some people accepted and some are not. Those who are into not accepting glad about the Hunter Association existence and therefore reassuring them. The HA and newly constructed vampire council, leaded by Ichiru signed peace treaty. Kaname just guiding him together with Takuma and he wanted to spend his time with the children and wanted to be a teacher because it was his long time ambition. The HA, leaded by Toga Yagari and the rest of the hunters know the truth about their ancestor and slowly bring the HA like the old times. Right now, Kaname’s inner circle, Zero, Yuuki, Cross Kaien, Yagari-sensei and some close friend of Zero celebrating the twins sixth birthday. Mana and Akira Kiryuu-Kuran happily playing around in Kuran mansion together with their uncle Ichiru and their third cousin Senri Aoi.

 

Soon after the twin’s birth, Ichiru remember everything about his heritage and asking forgiveness to Zero. Zero just chuckles and ask him to let it go, told let bygone be bygones. Everyone already knows the truth about the Kiryuu twin and Kaname’s past and they were shock at first before acceptance comes. Yuuki, being the kindhearted girl she is, accepted Kaname as who he is and continue to ask him to be as her brother.

 

“Mana, Akira, come here. Your cake is ready!” said Kaname. There stood the cake for the twin. Yuuki, being their godmother ask them to wish before blowing the candles. She was swaddling Ren, the youngest while Ichiru swaddling the oldest, Ran. The birthday twin was blown the candle and cut the cake together. Takuma, seven months pregnant with a baby boy asked what their wishes is.

 

“We ask for a sibling!” exclaimed Mana and the other twin just nodded shyly.

 

“Cute!” giggled Hanabusa. Hanabusa is their second godparent and their teacher in Cross Kindergarten. Kaname just blushed darkly on their children’s statement. Zero just chuckled.

 

“Well, we will consider about it my children.” Said Zero, signaling to Kaname to agree with him.

 

“Yes, Mana and Akira. You wish will come true.” Said Kaname.

 

“You mean… Oh god!” said Zero, hugging his wife.

 

“Two months already…” whispered Kaname on his right ear.

“Yeay! We have a brother or sister!” exclaimed both of the children.

 

“Well brats, congratulations.” Said Yagari. Yagari teach them yielding hunter weapon and it seems they can yield them even though they are pureblood children. Hybrid actually…

 

“Don’t forget your cousin Ren and Ran too!” said their godfather Ichiru happily. The twins blushed and laughed. All of them laughed at their antics. It seems the Kuran mansion will not be the same like before with their presences here. Ruka and Akatsuki just smiled at them and their four year old son, Takumi joins the birthday twin. Kaien secretly took all of the pictures on them. He kept the pictures that he call his treasures into their family album. He smiled at all of them. All of them live happily together.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for staying with me through thick and thin. My first story comes to an end and hopes you enjoy reading this rewritten version. My next pet project is to rewritten Blessings and others. I might as well as expanding one of my one-shot into two or three-shots. Thank you once again from the bottom of my heart and if you think my story and grammar need improvement or anything, please leave any reviews or PM me directly and I will try my hardest on improving and revamping my other stories too.


End file.
